Fils prodigue
by Allys-33
Summary: INACHEVEE...TRADUCTION. Quand Sam a 6 mois, il est enlevé dans sa crèche et infecté avec du sang de démon. Il est emmené en enfer et élevé par Lucifer, le diable en personne. Dean est battu et brisé dès l'âge de 4 ans. Sa mère s'est faite assassiner, et son frère a été enlevé. Que se passe-t-il quand Sam et Dean sont finalement réunis 22 ans plus tard?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: **Prodigal Son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Histoire originale: **/works/6288808/chapters/14410831**

 **Chapitre 1**

Les événements du 2 novembre étaient peut-être les conséquences du destin. Cependant, il y avait une chose qui a changé l'histoire. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire est la question à laquelle nous vous laisserons répondre, chers lecteurs.

Lors de cette nuit où tout a basculé, au lieu de simplement tuer la charmante mère, Mary Winchester, Azazel a également kidnappé dans son berceau notre bébé favori, Sam Winchester. Sam a été enlevé et nourri avec le sang de démon d'Azazel; laissant cette putréfaction couler librement dans les veines de l'enfant âgé de 6 mois.

Quand John entend le cri de Mary, il se précipite dans les escaliers. Et alors que John est occupé à crier le nom de Mary comme si ça allait la ramener, Azazel est parti depuis longtemps, emportant bébé Sammy dans ses mains démoniaques.

Ils descendent dans les fosses de l'enfer. Sam n'est pas un bébé difficile durant leur voyage. Bien sûr quelques reniflements s'échappent de son petit corps, mais rien de plus. De toute façon, il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était même trop jeune pour commencer à comprendre le changement que son destin et sa vie venaient de prendre.

"oh, Azazel" La voix de Lucifer sonne à travers les murs de l'enfer.

"Je suis revenu avec Sam Winchester, Monsieur" dit Azazel.

Lucifer le regarde avec un sourire mauvais "Bien démon. Maintenant donne-moi mon bébé".

Azazel transfère immédiatement le petit enfant dans le berceau des bras de Lucifer. Sam lève ses yeux pour regarder dans ceux yeux bleus glaciales de Lucifer, suçant son pouce attentivement. Il gargouille au diable comme si cela avait un quelconque sens.

"Hey petit homme", dit Lucifer. "Je suis ton papa. J'ai de grands projets pour toi, ok? Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Une fois que tu auras appris ce que j'ai à t'enseigner, tu auras le plus grand des cadeaux. Je ne peux pas encore te dire ce que c'est, malheureusement. Mais tu le verras, petit, je te le promets. Toi et moi, Sammy, nous tiendrons toute la planète dans le creux de nos mains. Tu vas vivre de grandes choses, petit homme".

Sam se contente de pouffer de rire et gargouiller à nouveau, en emmêlant sa main gauche dans la chemise de Lucifer. Puis il baille de façon adorable.

Lucifer sourit chaleureusement. "Reposes-toi maintenant, Sammy. Tu as besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. À partir de maintenant, tout ce que ton petit coeur déirs est à toi. Dors petit gars. Je veillerais sur toi."

Sam fourre son nez dans la poitrine de Lucifer et ferme ses petits yeux brillants et innocents pour la nuit. Ses yeux sont innocents maintenant, mais pas pour très longtemps.

...

"Papa?"Murmure Dean. Du haut de ses 4 ans, sa petite voix s'effiloche progressivement. "O-ou est Sammy?".

"Je ne sais pas Dean." Répondit John.

"O-ou est M-maman?Je v-veux S-Sammy et M-maman." Dean sent ses yeux brûlés avec des larmes menaçant de tomber.

" Veux tu arrêter avec se satané bégaiement? Tu as l'air stupide" Grince John.

"Je p-peux pas, p-papa. C-c'est d-dur" répond Dean. "M-maman dit q-que stupide c'est un v-vilain m-mot".

"Hé bien, Maman est partie, ok? Donc si tu ne peux pas résoudre sa putain de problème, tu n'as qu'à la fermer jusqu'à ce que tu puisses. Compris?

Dean reste silencieux, sachant qu'il bégayera. Il ne veut pas énerver papa. il veut Maman et Sammy. Ou sont-ils? que voulait dire papa par 'Maman est partie'?.

"J'ai dit, est ce que c'est compris?" Répète John.

"O-oui, p-papa."

"Tu es trop grand pour m'appeler papa. C'est Monsieur quand tu t'adresses à moi. compris?"

"O-oui m-monsieur" Bégaie Dean.

Pourquoi ne peut-il plus appeler papa, 'papa'? Maman lui a dit qu'il serait toujours son petit bébé. Les bébés n'étaient pas des grands garçons. Il était encore un bébé, pas aussi bébé que Sammy, mais un bébé quand même.

Pourquoi sa voix est bizzard? C'est tout bégayer et embrouillé. Il ne peut pas parler comme d'habitude. Est-il malade? Il veut Sammy. Est-ce que Sammy va bien?

Il sent que sa tête commence à lui faire mal et il gémit faiblement. Mauvais choix.

"Pourquoi tu pleur?" Demande John.

"M-ma tête me fait m-al,p-papa" Répond Dean, en serrant sa tete avec ses deux mains.

"Ce n'est rien. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tous ces gémissements et ces pleurs avant que je te donne une bonne raison pour geindre et pleurer." Menace John.

"M-mais p-papa. Pourquoi ma t-tête fait comme si ç-ça allait e-e-exploser?".

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur le fait de m'appeler papa? Fulmine John. "Mon garçon tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à suivre les ordres où tu vas avoir une vie difficile".

"Mais p-papa!".

La voiture se range sur le côté de l'autoroute. John sort du siège avant et se dirige vers l'arrière. Il ouvre la portière avec un regard colérique dirigé à l'enfant de 4 ans en pleure.

"Lève la main". Ordonne John.

"Pou-pourquoi"

"Just fait le:'. Hurle John. Dean halète et se rétrécit dans la peur, mais fait comme il a été dit. Il reçoit une forte claque sur son bras nu, et il sent le fantôme de la main de son père sur son bras. Des larmes fraiches naissent dans les yeux de l'enfant et il recommence à pleurer. Son mal de tete s'intensifie.

"O-owe! p-p-p-pour-quoi t-tu a f-fais ça?" Demande dean en pleurant et frottant son bras douloureux.

"Tu vas m'obéir! Et tu vas aussi arrêter ce bégaiement de merde. Tu m'entends, mon garçon?"

"O-oui, m-monsieur" Murmure Dean, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

'Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre pleurer comme une fille. Assied toi correctement, ferme la et dors. Compris?' Ordonne John.

"O-oui, m-m-monsieur."

John claque la portière et retourne dans son siège. Il fait chauffer le moteur de l'Impla et la voiture reprend la route. La radio mise à un volume horriblement élevé.

Alors qu'ils avançaient sur cette route interminable, Dean se couche en serrant son bras douloureux. Ses yeux sont terrifiés et tristes, alors qu'ils les ferment pour la nuit. La seule lumière était la lune de minuit et toute la lumière des jeunes yeux de dean était absorbé par cette lune brillante.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Histoire originale: /works/6288808/chapters/14502670

 **Chapitre2**

 **Note:** Au début Sam a 2 ans et Dean 6 ans; puis Sam a 12 ans et Dean a 16 ans.

Sam est âgé de 2 ans. Lucifer l'aide à parler et donner des ordres aux autres démons.

"Toi, avec les cheveux rouges. Apporte des bonbons à mon fils." Dit Lucifer.

"Yeah!" La petite et adorable voix de Sam carrillonne.

"Oui, Votre Altesse." Le démon répond et se précipite pour exécuter les ordres.

"Tu peux dire 'papa'?" Demande Lucifer. Il met Sammy sur ses genoux et le fait rebondir un peu. Sam pouffe de rire.

"P...p...papa!" Sam dit et rit à nouveau. Lucifer souri.

"Bon travail, Sammy!" complimente-t-il avant d'ébouriffer la touffe de cheveux de Sam.

Sam fourre son visage dans la poitrine de Lucifer. il enroule son petit poing autour de l'index de Lucifer. "Mon papa".

Lucifer glousse un peu. "Ton papa".

...

Dean est âgé de 6 ans. Oncle Bobby essaie de le faire parler. Il pose pleins de questions à Dean, sur le déroulement de sa journée ou autres, dans un effort pour pousser le pauvre garçon à ouvrir la bouche.

"Quelle est ta couleur préférée?" Demande Bobby. Dean semble réfléchir un petit moment. Cela est la 10ème question de Bobby en 15 minutes.

"R-r-rose", Répond Dean dans un murmure à peine audible. "c-c'é-tait la c-couleur préférée de m-m-maman." Soudain, il claque ses mains sur sa bouche. Il n'était pas supposé parler tant qu'il bégayait. De toute façon, papa- monsieur a dit que le rose est une couleur de fille. Il n'est pas une fille.

"Non, non, Dean, c'est bon petit gars. Parle-moi. Tu peux parler ici." Assure Bobby. Depuis 3 semaines qu'il connaissait le petit Dean Winshester, il avait finalement obtenu quelque chose de lui.

"N-n-non, je p-peux pas". Bégaie Daen. "P-papa d-d-dit de ne p-pas p-parler t-tant que je b-bégaie."

"Hé bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ton père n'est pas là. Tu peux faire ou dire ce que tu veux ici." Répond Bobby.

"M-mais p-p-papa a dit non."

"Mais, moi, je dis oui. Et tu sais quoi? On va aller faire du shopping. Ces vêtements deviennent trop petits pour toi, Dean."

"J-je ne veux p-pas que v-vous g-gaspillez de l'argent pour m-moi."

"Ce n'est pas du gaspillage." Dit Bobby. "Tu es un enfant. L'argent doit être dépensé pour toi."

"Mais p-papa a d-dit-"

"Je me fous de ce que ton papa t'a dit. Tu es un bon garçon qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Maintenant va mettre tes chaussures. On va aller s'amuser, ok?"

"O-oui m-monsieur." Répond Dean.

"Et ne me sors pas ce 'oui monsieur' de merde. Appel-moi oncle Bobby ou Bobby tout court." Dit-il.

"O-". Il s'arrête. "Ok, o-oncle Bobby".

Ils ont fini par aller à Justice. Dean était vraiment excité! Ses petits yeux verts brillaient et il avait un sourire adorable quand il a obtenu un zèbre en peluche. Il a eu de belles chemises et quelques Levi's. Il est allé dans un magasin appelé Cap Kid. Et a eu quelques vêtements pour garçons aussi.

Bien sûr, au début, il était un peu nerveux et incertain pour les vêtements pour filles. Mais Bobby lui a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Après cela Dean était tout sourire. Son bégaiement s'était même considérablement calmé.

Quand ils rentrent chez Bobby, Dean baille doucement et Bobby laisse échapper un petit sourire.

"Tu es fatigué, Dean?" Dean frotte ses yeux avec sa main gauche. Son bras droit tient fermement son zèbre. "Un peu".

"Hé bien." Bobby regarde la montre, pour découvrir qu'il est 18h30. "Allons te mettre au lit. tu peux prendre ton bain demain." "Ok" dit Dean. Bobby se rapproche et le soulève. Il fronce les sourcils quand Dean se raidit.

"Hé là. Je te tiens Dean. Tu peux me faire confiance." Lui assure Bobby.

"O-ok" bégaie Dean. Le bégaiement est de retour. Dean a peur.

"N'ais pas peur. Je suis là." Dit doucement Bobby. "C'est bon , tout va bien".

Dean enroule ses bras autour du cou de Bobby et pose sa tete sur son épaule; puis il acquiesce.

Bobby porte Dean à la chambre des invités et le pose sur le lit. Il lui retire ses nouvelles bottes et lui remonte la couverture jusqu'au cou. déjà, les paupières de Dean sont lourdes et ses yeux se ferment seuls. Ses petits bras fortement agrippés à la pluche

"Bonne nuit, Dean."

"Bonne nuit, Bobby." Dit Dean avant de bailler à nouveau.

Bobby sort de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

...

Sam est âgé de 12 ans. Ces derniers jours, ses épaules lui faisaient un mal de chien. Son père lui a dit que c'était parce que ses ailles poussaient. Sam pense que c'est vraiment cool. Il sera en mesure de montrer ses ailles à tous, un jour.

"Papa, pourquoi ça fait aussi mal?" Demande Sam.

"Pour grandir, Sammy, tu dois avoir l'expérience de la douleur pour apprendre d'elle." Dit Lucifer.

"Whao. Papa, c'est vraiment profond." Plaisante Sam.

"Hey, il a encore un cerveau là-dedans, ton vieux père." Réponds Lucifer, en tapotant sa tête avec son index.

"Hé bien, je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Au moins, maintenant, je sas que tu as quelque chose en toi qui pourrais être de l'intelligence."

Lucifer rit un peu et le pousse légèrement. "Je suis loin d'être bête Sammy".

"Je vois ça". Répond Sam avec insolence."

"Hey, toi!" Lucifer prend la tête de Sam sous son bras et frotte son point dans ses cheveux souples.

"Papaa! Arrête ça!" Se plaint Sam en rigolant.

"Reprends-le."

"Jamais!."

"Oh, vraiment?" Lucifer sourit et commence à chatouiller les côtes de Sam. Le plus jeune hurle de rire.

"P-papa! Tu sais que je déteste les chatouilles!" Rit Sam.

"Reprends-le, et j'arrête." "Ok, ok! Je le reprends!."

Lucifer stop son tourment et Sam inspire profondément pour calmer sa respiration.

'Tu crains!" Dit Sammy entre ses rires.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?" Demande Lucifer sur un ton de défi. Il lève ses bras dans un geste pour mieux entendre.

Les yeux de Sam s'élargissent. "Rien!". Puis il s'enfuit et dévale les couloirs du château de l'enfer.

Lucifer commence à le poursuivre en riant.

...

Dean est âgé de 16 ans. Tout son corps lui fait horriblement mal. Son père s'est mit en colère contre lui après qu'il avait manqué un tir, et lui a laissé quelques contusions profondes dans le dos. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses à cause de la punition; il a été forcé de courir une dizaine de kilomètres. Ses épaules étaient tendues et sa tête battait douloureusement à cause de son anxiété.

"Tu veux trouver Sam, oui ou non? Tu veux trouver l'assassin de ta mère, oui ou non? Lui hurle John.

"Oui, monsieur." Répond Dean.

"En dirait pas pourtant!" John le pousse contre un mur. Ses mains claquent dans les épaules meurtries de Dean, le forçant à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour masquer un cri de douleur. Son dos claque dans le mur et Dean jure qu'il sent quelque chose craquer.

"Si tu te préoccupais réellement de retrouver ton frère, tu n'aurais pas tout foiré comme ça!" Hurle John. "Vas au lit, tout de suite. Tu as de la chance que je ne te fasse pas dormir sur le sol froid."

Dean se bat contre les larmes, et tourne le dos à son père. "Oui, monsieur." Il marche jusqu'à son lit, retire ses bottes et se couche. Quand il entend claquer la porte du motel, il se roule en boule et laisse enfin ses sanglots éclater dans les draps rêches.

'M-maman... où es-t-tu?" Murmure Dean. "p-pourquoi tu ne viens pas me sauver?"


	3. Chapter 3

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Histoire originale **/works/6288808/chapters/14768350**

 **Chapitre 3**

Sam est âgé de 16 ans. Il est adoré par pratiquement tous les démons et monstres, ou qu'ils soient. Il a toutes les filles à ses pieds, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Il est le genre de gars à les aimer une nuit et les jeter ensuite. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Il est le prince de l'enfer! Son père est Lucifer! Il n'y a aucune règle pour Sam Winshester en enfer .

Par contre, ça craint, mais il doit aller à l'école. Papa dit qu'il est obligé, et il écoute toujours son père. Personne n'aime voir papa en colère. Du moins, c'est ce que Sam a entendu dire.

Il a aussi entendu les démons murmurer que c'était bizarre qu'il appelle encore son père 'papa', à 16 ans. Mais Sam les ignore. Il les ignore, juste après avoir fait clignoter ses yeux noirs, et leur avoir brisé la nuque sans pitié d'un simple claquement de doigts, évidemment. Personne ne se moque de lui ou de son père.

Donc il est là, marchant dans le hall d'un lycée, ressemblant fortement à ceux des humains. Tout ce qu'il entend sont les salutations de certaines filles qui passent, "Hey, Sam!" et qui continuent leur chemin en rigolant, après un clin d'œil et un "Salut les filles." de sa part. Quelques gars le regardent de la tête aux pieds et laissent un "Salut, Sam" ou " Hey mec, toujours aussi beau.". Pour ceux qui flirtent avec lui, il répond d'un sourire sexy "Merci. On se voit en gym".

Pour Sam, les garçons sont mille fois plus beaux que les filles. Ruby est super chaude par contre, donc elle ne compte pas. Brady n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre. Ce sont les seules choses dont il se préoccupe réellement. Il est agréable avec tout le monde, mais il est quand même capable d'être un vrai trou du cul. Cependant, vous ne le direz jamais, vous ne le penserez même pas, car Sam le découvrira d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et quand il le fera? Hé bien, le dernier démon qui a osé, n'a jamais vu la fin de son supplice. Des jours de tortures et de sombres rires de mépris suivirent pour la pauvre âme. Tous menés par Sam. Il jouait et riait avec le démon, en lui arrachant lentement la peau, ou en lui retirant les yeux à l'aide d'une gouge. Tout dépendait de l'humeur réelle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Cette âme a subi la torture pendant 4 ans. Puis Sam a fini par s'ennuyer et lui a coupé la tête. Rien de grave.

"Papa, je suis rentré!" Cris Sam en rentrant de l'école.

"Hey Sammy." Répond Lucifer depuis son trône. "comment c'était à l'école?"

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis obligé d'y aller." Se plaint Sam... "C'est tellement ennuyeux. Je dois passer toute la putain de journée sans voir mon papa et sans torturer tous les pauvres fils de pute que j'ai sous la main. ça craint."

Lucifer laissa échapper un petit sourire satisfait à la détresse de Sam. "Tu m'aimes vraiment, hin?"

"Hm, ouais. Ça t'étonne? Tu es ma seule famille. Tu m'as élevé. Je t'aime, papa." Sam sourit et passe ses bras autour de Lucifer dans une étreinte solide. Lucifer embrasse sa tête.

"Je t'aime aussi Sammy." Dit Lucifer. "Tu ne me trahiras jamais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit." Dit Sam. il pencha sa tête dans la confusion. "Pourquoi?"

"Hé bien... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. Tu as une mission."

"Comme celle des espions? Papa, je suis trop sexy pour être James Bond, ok?"

Lucifer rit doucement. "Non pas James Bond, plus comme Éric Draven."

"OH, ce gars avec la voie trop chaude, totalement badass de The Crow?"

"Ouais, lui."

"Merde, ouais! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" Dit Sam, un sourire satisfait grandissant sur son visage.

"Quand tu auras 22 ans, tu iras là-haut-"

"Genre, avec les humains? Ils sont dégoûtants, des erreurs inutiles et stupides!" Dit Sam, interrompant son père. Lucifer le pousse en arrière, l'énervement dessiné sur son visage.

"Tu as fini de m'interrompre? Sinon, je peux aussi bien te donner une fessée."

Sam se crispe et s'éclaircit la gorge. 'Je- hm. J'ai fini papa. Pardon papa."

"C'est bon, ça va Sam." L'expression de Lucifer redevient sympathique. " Donc, quand tu auras 22 ans, tu iras là-haut. Ta mission est de trouver un homme nommé Dean. Il aura 26 ans à ce moment. Tu devras le trouver et le tuer."

Les yeux de Sam s'élargissent. " Mais... mais pourquoi? c'est un homme innocent!"

"Il n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air, Sam. Il a tué beaucoup de tes amis et d'autres démons avant, et il en tue probablement maintenant à l'heure où nous parlons."

"Mais, et s'il y était obligé? Papa, je ne vais pas tuer un homme de sang-froid!" Proteste Sam.

"Samuel Winchester, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi aujourd'hui, mais tu as intérêt à te remettre à jour, et vite." Dit froidement Lucifer. "Je suis ton père, et tu vas suivre mes règles. Tu as été insupportable aujourd'hui, donc tu sais quoi faire."

Les yeux de Sam s'élargissent encore. " Je suis désolé papa! Je ne le referai plus, c'est juré! Je serais ton bon garçon, promis! Je suis vraiment désolé papa, s'il te plaît ne me donne pas la fessée!" Plaide Sam. Il donne à Lucifer les plus grands yeux de chien battu au monde. Il a même laissé quelques larmes déborder de ses yeux. Sam étreint fortement son père, sanglotant dans son épaule comme un enfant de 8 ans.

Lucifer tapote l'épaule de Sam. "Là, là, Sammy. Je ne vais pas te corriger. Tu as réussi. Tu as passé le premier test."

Avec des yeux remplis de chagrin, Sam regarde dans ceux de Lucifer. "Qu-quoi?"

"Ton premier test consistait à montrer les plus fortes émotions, susceptible de distraire quelqu'un. Tu l'as faits. Tu m'as assez distrait avec tes yeux pour ne pas te donner la fessée."

Sam renifle. "Donc, je ne suis pas puni?"

"Non, Sammy. Maintenant vas faire tes devoirs dans ta chambre." Dit Lucifer. Tristement Sam commence à rejoindre sa chambre, soudain il glapit et grimace quand une main aiguisée rencontre son arrière-train.

"AIE." Crie Sam.

"Je te conseille de mieux te comporter à l'avenir Samuel" Dit-il sévèrement. "Dans ta chambre".

"Oui papa." Dit Sam, les larmes menaçant de déborder.

Quand papa était en colère contre lui ça se finissait toujours de ma même façon; soit il était proche des larmes, soit il finissait en larmes. Et à l'heure actuelle Lucifer était furieux. Sentiments de merde. Il remercie les Démons de ne pas être humain, sinon ça aurait été 20 fois pire.

...

Dean est âgé de 20 ans. Il rentre tout juste d'une chasse avec son père. Il n'a jamais fini l'école. D'ailleurs, il y est à peine allé durant toutes ces années, et il le regrette. Il aime l'école et il aime apprendre plus que n'importe qui. Cela fait partie des nombreuses choses qu'il cache au monde entier.

Il aimait apprendre. Quand il allait à l'école, il agissait comme s'il s'en fichait. Il agissait comme s'il trouvait l'école stupide. Il flirtait avec les filles de gauche à droite.

Dean aimait l'art. Il aime écrire et dessiner.D'ailleurs il avait un carnet de notes caché au fond de son sac, enfoui sous tous ses vêtements. Il se moquait prétendant que c'eétit un truc pour filles, mais au fond, il aimait ça. C'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour tout évacuer.

Plus que tout, Dean aimait les garçons. Il aimait être étreint par leurs bras forts, et quand ils lui disaient qu'il est beau, intelligent et courageux. Il aimait se sentir réellement aimé par quelqu'un; parce que Dieu sait qu'il ne s'aimait pas lui-même. Mais son père ne l'a jamais su. Si par malheur il l'avait découvert, Dean n'aurait jamais été en meure d'approcher un quelconque garçon de son âge, ou quoique se soit considéré comme étant 'gay'.

Récemment, le silence de Dean était revenu. Quand il était seul la nuit, dans une chambre de motel, il pleurait jusqu'à trouver le sommeil. Durant les journées silencieuses, son petit ami le serrait dans ses bras en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Dean répondait simplement qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Dean détestait mentir à Andy. Il détestait mentir tout court. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce que sa vie était. Un énorme mensonge.

Actuellement, Andy est sur Dean, glissant dans et hors de lui. Dean tente d'abord de ravaler ses gémissements, autant que possible; et il y arrive plus tôt bien. Jusqu'au moment où Andy frappe cette zone spéciale en lui. Après cela Dean n'est plus qu'un corps gémissant et suppliant pour plus.

Pendant une heure, la vie de Dean est un bonheur absolu.

Puis, l'enfer commence.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" Gronde la voie de John. Dean fait un bruit entre gémissement et halètement quand Andy se retire de lui.

"P-papa?" Couine Dean. Maintenant Andy est complètement sorti de Dean et commence à se rhabiller.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS EXACTEMENT, FILS?" Crie John. Il se rue sur Dean, et Dean se recroqueville pour se protéger. Avec un sourire mauvais, John saisit Dean par ses cheveux. "Oh non. Tu pence que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça? Tu pleures maintenant? Pédé de merde. Si tu ne voulais pas de ça, il fallait y penser avant!"

Tandis que Dean essaie de se couvrir avec les draps, Andy regarde la scène avec horreur.

Le pauvre enfant fait preuve de courage et dit, "Monsieur, ce n'est pas juste. Si votre fils est heureux, vous devriez l'être aussi".

'Andy, tout va bien juste... juste rentre chez toi." Dit Dean aussi confiant que possible, donnant à Andy un faible sourire.

"Mais, et toi bébé?" Dit Andy.

Pour un moment, John a stoppé dans ses actions, se tenant maintenant les bras croisés, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Dean ravale ses larmes, il sait ce qui va arriver.

"Je vais bien, chéri." Réponds Dean, utilisant délibérément le petit surnom pour rassurer Andy. "Il est juste contrarié. Ce n'est rien, tout ira bien. Je suis ton ange, non? Les anges ne laissent jamais rien de mal leur arriver. Rentre chez toi chéri.'

Andy part, lançant à Dean un regard qui dit 'Je t'aime'. Dean acquiesce.

Dès que la porte est fermée, des cries de douleurs retentissent; Dean hurle la nuit entière.

"NON! E-ELOIGNE-TOI DE MOI! NON!" Dean crie alors que John s'avance vers lui. Son corps tremblant est jonché de cicatrices de bleus et de contusions.

"Puisque tu aimes tellement les bites, viens ici. Je ne crois pas que tu es terminé avec ta tapette de copain.". John sourit sombrement. Dean grimpe, tant bien que mal, sur le lit. Il a peur pour sa vie.

"Papa, s'il te plaît! Non, tout mais pas ça." Supplie Dean, les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux.

"Désolé Dean. Tu aurais dû y penser avant." Dit John dans un haussement d'épaules. "Règle numéro 5".

Tout ce que Dean peut faire est de fermer les yeux et espérer que ça se termine rapidement.

 **A SUIVRE!**

...

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur, et ça flatte la traductrice.**

 **yumi-elfeuw** **: oui, je trouve aussi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic avec Dean comme ça en français, c'est dommage je les adore. J'espère pouvoir en traduire d'autre. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Angelyoru** **: ne te contente pas d'une aura noire, sort un sabre et découpe-le, même Lucifer a l'aire plus gentille comme père. Je croise les doigts pour Dean. Et merci pour le commentaire.**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

...

 **Chapitre 4**

Sam est âgé de 22 ans. Le jour est finalement venu. Il est temps d'aller là-haut. Sam a attendu ce jour depuis ses 16 ans. Papa dit que c'était prévu depuis sa naissance. Il est près maintenant. Son père lui avait donné cette super boisson depuis ses 16 ans. C'est bon, et tellement addictif. C'est comme si, aussitôt qu'il avait terminé, il en voulait encore.

"Tu es prêt à partir, Sammy?" Demande Lucifer.

"Ouais, je suis prêt." Réponds Sam, souriant à son père. Lucifer soupire et marche vers Sam pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Tu as grandi tellement vite, mon petit. Je me rappelle de la première fois que je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu t'agrippais à ma chemise et tu faisais ces petits sons de bébé tellement mignons. Tu avais les plus beaux des yeux. Tu les as toujours d'ailleurs."

"Oh, allez papa, je suis sombre et effrayant." Sam rugit et tord ses doigts en de petites griffes, faisant rire Lucifer.

"Tu me seras toujours loyale mon fils. n'est-ce pas?"

"Je suis loyal. Je ne te trahirai jamais." Réponds Sam.

"Bien, alors tu es prêt à partir." Dit Lucifer. "Tu as exactement 2 ans pour le tuer et revenir à moi, ok? Reste prudent. Ce petit bâtard est rapide."

"Je sais, J'ai bien compris ce que je dois faire. je vais me rapprocher de lui et au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, je le tuerais." Dit Sam.

"Bonne chance, Sammy."

"Merci papa."

Puis Sam est parti.

...

Dean est âgé de 26 ans. Son père avance vers lui, prêt à commencer leur activité nocturne. Dean en a assez. Il ne peut plus supporter ça. Il n'a plus dit un mot à personne depuis 6 ans. Bobby ne comprend pas pourquoi, et Dean ne veut pas lui expliquer. Il ne veut pas l'écrire non plus. Personne ne sait. Personne ne saura jamais.

"Arrête." Dit Dean fortement.

"Tiens, il parle." Dit John. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'arrête'?

"Que je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux plus que tu me violes. J'en ai marre." Dit Dean, en descendant du lit. "C'est dégoûtant. Je déteste ça, et je te déteste toi. Je n'ai même plus envie de sexe. Je te hais."

John gifle Dean. "Excuse-moi? A qui crois-tu que tu parles comme ça?"

"Ne me touche pas!" Cris Dean. "Sale pervers! Un père n'est pas supposé toucher son fils comme ça! Tu m'as violé pendant 6 ans! J'avais peur de toi. Mais plus maintenant. C'est terminé!"

John essaie d'épingler Dean sur le sol, mais celui-ci lui donne un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Dean continue, lui donnant un coup de pied à la cuisse. John grogne de douleur et enroule ses mains autour de sa gorge. Dean crie aussi fort qu'il peut, avant d'être à bout de souffle. Il saisit une poignée des cheveux de son père et le frappe à nouveau. Dean jette John sur le sol. Il le frappe à plusieurs reprises dans le visage et claque sa tête sur le sol. John finit par s'évanouir.

Dean s'habille et saisit son téléphone. Il prend également les clés de l'impala, vole le portefeuille de John, ramasse son sac et se précipite à la voiture. Il s'assoit du côté conducteur et jette son sac dans le siège passager. Claquant la porte de la voiture, il met le contacte et sort du parking aussi vite que possible. Dean atteint les 190 km heures en arrivant sur l'autoroute. Il ne sait pas exactement où il va, mais il n'arrêtera pas avant d'y être arrivé. Il trouvera Sam. Il le fera seul. Il n'a besoin de personne.

"Je n'ai besoin de rien pour m'en sortir. Juste moi, mon flingue, et ma musique. Je vais bien."Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot, et les larmes lui brouilles la vue. "Non. Je ne vais pas chialer. Je ne suis pas une fillette. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Je vais bien."

Dean se met à tremble, alors il resserre sa prise sur le volant jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Et il commence à pleurer plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

"Je ne peux pas le croit." Murmure t-il. "Je suis parti. Je suis parti. Je l'ai fait. Maman, tu es fier de moi?" Puis il va dans un rire hystérique. "TU ES FIER DE MOI, MAINTENANT?" Crit-il fortement. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu meurs? Pourquoi?! J'ai besoin de toi ici, maman! De toute façon le paradis n'est pas réel! Dieu n'existe pas!"

"Tu devrais être ici, avec moi! Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas morte, Sammy serait toujours là. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'aurais été normal et heureux et- et je n'aurais pas peur. Je ne serais pas entrain de fuir. Je ne serai pas bisexuel. j'aurais été un garçon normal, qui joue au football, qui aime les filles. Je ne serais pas ce... cette chose! Un pédé stupide!"

Dean rit. "Tu sais, peut-être que je devrais juste en finir. Ce serait bien, hin? Je n'aurais plus à supporter tout ça. Je ne ressentirais plus rien. Je n'aurais plus à ressentir toutes ses choses!"

Les larmes continues de tomber. "Arrête de chialer, bordel de merde!"

Ses yeux deviennent lourd, à force de pleurer autant. Alors, quand il aperçoit une clairière, il y va et gare la voiture, avant de retirer les clés du contact. Puis Dean se baisse dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Sans le remarquer, il glisse son pouce dans sa bouche. Dans cette position, les larmes diminuent en de petits hoquets. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il dormait.

Bien sûr, il ne dort pas longtemps. Des cauchemars viennent empester ses rêves. Des cauchemars de son père le retrouvant, et le ramenant. Tout ce qui pouvait l'effrayer était venu le hanter. Pas de sommeil pour lui ce soir. Peut-être que s'il allait manger quelque chose... Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien.

Il se redresse et sors le portefeuille de John de sa poche pour compter les billets. 300 dollars. Avec ça, il sera bien pour un petit moment. Donc il roule jusqu'à un petit restaurant.

...

Sam se retrouve dans un petit restaurant, juste après son arrivée. Il s'étire et fait craquer son cou. Ses yeux clignotent en noir une seconde.

"Le travail m'attend."

 **A SUIVRE!**

...

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Range ton bazooka... Dean en assez le pauvre, et il lui en a enfin collé une à ce John de malheur, même s'il méritait pire... et Lucifer qui n'arrange pas les choses. J'espère quand même que se chapitre te plaira, j'ai vraiment pensé à toi en le traduisant. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **yumi-elfeuw:** **Oui John est vraiment méchant, je croise les doigts pour Dean. Va savoir dans quoi il s'est mis. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Dgirl:** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, sache que l'auteur la lu et y a répondu. Donc, je te traduis sa réponse mot pour mot:**

 **Salut je suis Sam, l'auteur. J'ai vu que tu ne comprenais pas bien cette partie. Merci pour le commentaire!**

 **Sam est à moitié humain, si tu te souviens bien. De plus, il avait une sorte d'impulsion pour ne pas faire de mal à Dean, dû au fait qu'il est son frère aîné. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ressent ça, mais il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. J'en expliquerai plus, dans les prochains chapitres.**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

...

 **Chapitre 5**

Sam marche dans le restaurant pour voir quelques personnes, certaines assises à leurs tables ou d'autres discutant avec les serveuses. De tous ses gens, celui qui se démarque le plus est l'homme aux yeux verts cernés et effrayés. Sam peut sentir que quelque chose ne va pas avec cet homme. Mais d'une certaine façon, il peut aussi sentir une sorte de connexion avec lui. C'était, comme s'il connaissait ce type. Se doit être Dean Winshester.

Il glisse dans la chaise en face de l'homme apeuré, le faisant sursauter légèrement.

'Quelque chose doit lui être arrivé', se dit Sam.

"Dean?"Appel-t-il, faignant la confusion et la surprise. Dean lève la tête et plonge son regard dans les yeux noisette de Sam.

'J'ai déjà vu ses yeux avant,' pense immédiatement Dean. 'C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être...'

"Sammy?" Demande Dean, la voie brisée d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Sam hoche la tête et il continue. " Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Sammy! Ça fait des années qu'on te cherche partout pour te ramener à la maison. Où tu étais passé?"

'Me ramener à la maison? De quoi il parle?' se demande Sam.

"La seule chose que je sais de toi est ton nom. J'ai grandis sans aucun souvenir de toi ou de qui que se soit d'autre." Informe Sam. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par me ramener à la maison? J'étais à la maison."

"Je suis ton frère." annonce Dean. "Je suis Dean Winchester."

Avant qu'il ne puisse le cacher, le choque apparaît sur le visage de Sam. Il a un frère?

"Quoi?"

"Et toi, tu es mon petit frère, Sam Winchester. Tu dois avoir 22 ans maintenant, parce que j'en ai 26. Tu as été enlevé quand tu avais 6 mois, et quand maman est m-m-m-..." Dean s'arrête de parler. "B-bégaiement de merde."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à maman?" Presse Sam.

"Elle a été t-t-t-... putain de merde! Je peux pas le d-dire!" Rage Dean. "Vins, allons quelque part où on peut parler."

Sam acquiesce et se lève pour le devancer. Dean jette un billet de 10 dollars sur la table, puis fourre ses mains dans ses poches et commence à suivre Sam. Il marche jusqu'à l'Impala et monte dans le siège conducteur, laissant Sam prendre celui du passager.

"Dean, je sais que parfois tu ne peux pas parler sans bégayer." Commence Sam."Mais est-ce que tu pourrais juste me dire qui l'a... emmenée?"

"il s'appelle Azazal, c'est un démon. un démon aux yeux jaunes. Il l'a clouée au plafond et elle a pris feu. Avant que ..." Il hésite sur le mot à employer pour désigner leur père. "Papa et moi puissions entrer dans la chambre, le démon était déjà parti avec toi."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après?" Demande Sam.

"On est parti. On est sorti de la ville aussi vite que possible. On n'y est plus retourné depuis. On t'a cherché partout, et maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir." Sur ces mots, Dean démarre la voiture et roule hors du parking.

"Où est... papa?" Sam lutte intérieurement pour faire sortir ce mot. Le dire, c'était comme trahir son vrai père, Lucifer.

Un éclat de peur traverse le corps de Dean, et Sam peut le sentir. Le plus âgé saisit le volant plus fermement, alors qu'il est assailli d'image de John et de tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire. Il ressent encore la forte envie de pleurer et la combat de toutes ses forces. Il refuse de laisser Sam voir son grand frère pleurer. Non.

"Je ... euh. Il est euh ... Je ne sais pas, Sammy. Je n'en ai aucune idée." Ment Dean. Bien sûr, qu'il savait où se trouvait son père. Avec un peu de chance il était étendue dans un fossé, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. John était probablement sur le sol dégoutant et ensanglanté du motel, encore trop assommé pour se lever.

Sam peut discerner les mauvaises pensées qui volent dans l'esprit de Dean. 'Surement l'un des avantages à être le fils du diable', pence-t-il.

Il ressent une sorte de... d'émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressentie avant: l'inquiétude. Mais ce sentiment étrange l'envahit entièrement quand il remarque que les épaules de Dean commencent à trembler.

"Dean? Hey, Dean, calme toi." Dit doucement Sam.

"Je vais b-bien." Réponds automatiquement Dean.

"Non Dean. Je peux le sentir, tu ne vas pas bien. Il faut que tu te calmes, tout va bien." Réplique Sam.

"Comment ça putain? Ça veut dire quoi ça, tu peux le sentir?" Demande Dean.

"Dean, j'ai du sang de démon en moi; on le sait tous les deux. Ça me donne la capacité de sentir les émotions des autres." Explique Sam, sans pour autant griller sa couverture.

"S-sort de ma t-tête!" Bégaie Dean.

"Je ne peux pas le contrôler, Dean." rétorque Sam. Il tend sa main pour la poser sur le dos du plus âgé, comme le fait son père pour lui-même quand il est nerveux. Les muscles de Dean se crispent automatiquement, mais il ne le repousse pas. Alors Sam commence à frotter de petits cercles réconfortant sur son dos; du moins, autant que leur permet leur position avec Dean au volant.

"Tout va bien Dean. Calme toi." Lui dit Sam avec douceur. "Pourquoi on n'irait pas dans ce motel là-bas?"

Être un démon à ses avantages. Étant un aussi grand manipulateur que lui, il n'est pas surpris de voir Dean trainer l'Impala dans l'une des places de parking du motel. Ses mains ne tremblent plus vraiment, mais elles sont encore traversées par de légères secousses. Dean retire les clés du contact et saisit son sac à dos, qu'il avait balancé et oublié sur le siège arrière bien avant de voir Sam. Une fois à l'intérieur, il sort son portefeuille de sa poche en approchant la femme de l'accueil.

"Une nuit, s'il vous plaît." Dit Dean.

"Combien de lits?" demande la femme, et Sam décide de prendre les devants en remarquant l'anxiété naissante de Dean.

"Deux s'il vous plaît." Répond-il. Sam prend l'argent du porte-monnaie de Dean pour payer la femme. Puis il récupère les clés et conduit Dean jusqu'à leur chambre.

"Ok Dean, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit." déclare Sam. Il aide l'homme, déjà à moitié endormi à gripper au lit après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures.

"Me-merci S-sammy." Dit Dean dans un souffle.

"Pas de problème. Maintenant essaie de dormir un peu". Réponds Sam. Il décide de passer en revue quelques souvenirs de Dean et trouve que sa mère aimait bien une chanson,'Whiskey Lullaby' qu'elle écoutait souvent.

Sachant que Dean ne le remarquerait même pas, il claque des doigts et la petite radio dans la chambre se met en marche. Dean halète légèrement à l'entente de la musique.

"Tu connais cette chanson Dean?"

"O-oui, m-maman l'aimait beaucoup, e-elle l'écoutait souvent a-avant sa m-m-m-"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. J'ai compris." Sam frotte doucement le dos de Dean. "Dors un peu Dean."

"Bonne nuit Sammy." Dit Dean.

"Bonne nuit Dean." Réponds Sam, avant d'aller vers son propre son lit, en retirant rapidement ses chaussures. Il se débarrasse également de son sweat et son jean pour rester en boxer. Il ferme enfin ses yeux noisettes et se trouve vite endormit, bercé par la radio et le doux son de la respiration de son frère.

 **A SUIVRE!**

...

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Tu avais raison, ils se sont enfin trouvé. Sam n'est pas vraiment en mode démon dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que je serais aussi un peu choqué à sa place. Et en espérant que sa compagnie fera du bien à Dean. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira. Merci pour le commentaire.**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 6**

/ Il y a un coup à la porte du motel dans laquelle sont Sam et Dean. Sam dort encore. Dean se lève et va jeter un coup d'oeil rapide par le Juda de la porte. Son coeur loupe un battement quand il voit l'homme à l'extérieur. Il se précipite vers la salle de bain pour se cacher. Son père ne le ramènera pas dans ce cauchemar qu'était sa vie avec lui. Non, plus jamais.

Soudain, il entend un craquement suivit d'un coup bruyant. Putain de merde. Est-ce que John est en train d'enfoncer la porte?

"Dean! Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement!" Retentit la voix de John. "Et qui c'est celui-là? Un autre petit copain? Je pensais que cette petite phase était terminée Dean. Je pensais qu'on avait fini ça tous les deux."

Les yeux de Dean s'élargissent. Sammy.

Il devait protéger Sammy. John ne touchera pas Sam. Non.

Dean serre ses bras autour de son corps dans un geste protecteur pour se donner du courage et prend des respirations profonde. Dedant et dehors, dedans et dehors. Rester calme.

Il déverrouille la porte de la salle de bain et sort. Il fait face à son père, en essayant de dissimuler sa peur sous un masque de courage.

"Eloigne toi de lui!" Dit fortement Dean. "Tu en as assez fait avec moi. Tu ne le toucheras pas."

"On peut savoir à qui tu parles comme ça, petit ingrat?" Grogne John. "Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas encore filé une bonne correction pour avoir osé me frapper hier. Oh et tu as aussi volé ma voiture et mon porte-monnaie je crois. C'est du beau travaillé. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je te ramène avec moi et on va réglera tout ça."

Dean manque de s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant ces mots. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il fait, mais quand il voit John se rapprocher de son petit frère encre endormi, il sent l'adrénaline monter en lui. Alors il ravale sa peur, sa panic et sa détresse.

"Non!" Dean hurle et bondit sur le plus âgé pour le plaquer au sol. Bien sûr John ne se laisse pas faire. Il riposte et combat jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement épinglé son fils sous lui.

"Je te ramène avec moi. Et je te défis d'essayer de t'échapper à nouveau. Je vais te donner exactement ce que tu mérites." John lui donne un sourire narquois avant de le soulever. Il porte Dean vers la sortit, en ignorant ses cris et ses coups. /

 **...**

"NON!" Hurle Dean en se levant en sursaut. Il est trempé de sueur et ses joues sont couvertes de larmes. Sa respiration est rapide et saccadée, mais elle se calme progressivement avec la réalisation que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

Sam! Où est Sammy? Est-ce que c'était aussi une partie du rêve?

"Dean?" Demande Sam d'une voie inquiète. "Ça va?"

Dean laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Sammy est là. Pour cette partie, ce n'était pas un rêve ou une illusion dû à l'alcool. Sammy était là.

La seule réponse que Dean peut fournir est un hochement e tète.

"Pourquoi tu pleur?" Demande Sam.

"Je ne p-pleure pas." Dean essuie ses yeux d'un coup sec mais avec une main tremblante. Merde. Ok, peut-être qu'il pleurait, mais il ne l'admettrait pas. Ce sont les filles qui pleurent. Et papa le lui avait répété assez souvent, il n'était pas une fille.

"Ok." Dit Sam, sceptique. "Bref, je suis allé chercher le petit déjeuner. J'espère que tu aimes le bacon et les pancakes."

Dean commence à saliver dès que l'odeur de la nourriture remplie ses narines. "Ouais. C'est super, merci Sammy."

"Pas de problème Dean." Réponds Sam. Il lui tend la boîte de polystyrène et les couverts en plastique.

Dean commence rapidement à manger. Il mange tellement vite que Sam a peur qu'il ne finisse par s'étouffer. "Doucement mec. Personne ne va te piquer ton assiette. je peux aller t'en chercher plus, si tu veux."

Mais le truc, c'est que quelqu'un lui a déjà piqué sa nourriture avant. C'était une habitude. Dean devait manger vite avant que John ne lui arrache son repas pour la jeter.

Sam n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter pour ça. On lui avait toujours tout donné sur un plateau d'argent. Tout ce que son coeur noir et contaminé voulait, il l'obtenait. S'il voulait un démon à torturer juste pour le plaisir, il l'obtenait et bien plus encore.

"Non Sammy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est juste que je mange vite, c'est tout." Dit Dean. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. c'était juste une vérité partielle.

"Ok." Réponds Sam, pas très convaincu.

Soudain, le téléphone de Dean commence à sonner, alors il le sort de sa poche et répond.

"Allo?"

"Hey Dean, c'est Bobby." Réponds la voie à travers le téléphone.

"Oh mon Dieu." Dit Dean dans un souffle. "Salut oncle Bobby."

"Comment tu vas mon garçon?" Demande Bobby.

"Je vais... bien, je suppose."

"Je connais ce ton. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir, même à travers le téléphone. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert." Réplique Bobby. Ne trouvant rien à dire, Dean reste silencieux un petit moment.

"Est-ce que p-papa est avec toi?" Bégaie t-il finalement.

"Non. Pourquoi? Il n'est pas avec toi? questionne Bobby.

"Je... je. heu... n-non." Réponds timidement Dean. Sam soupire, se sentant mal pour son frère.

"Bon sang, mais tu es où alors?" Dit Bobby. "Qu'est-ce qui sa passe? Tu bégaies toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas."

"Je suis... je... je suis en Californie." Dean sort de la chambre pour continuer. "Je... je me s-suis en-enfuis."

"Tu as fait quoi?" S'exclame Bobby, presque en hurlant.

"B-Bobby, s'il te plaît ne te met pas en colère contre moi. Je devais le faire. Il... il a fait des choses qu'aucun père ne devrait jamais faire." Avoue tristement Dean.

"Comme quoi? Dean je sais bien que tu n'as pas eu une enfance normale, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour..."

"Il m'a violé ok?!" Rétorque Dean en colère. "Essaie de te faire violer presque tous les soirs pendant 6 ans. Et après dis-moi si tu aurais encore envie de rester avec ton tortionnaire."

Il y a un silence.

"Dean, je suis désolé." Bobby dit enfin, brisant le silence. "Si j'avais su, je t'aurais éloigné de lui. Tu ne méritais pas tout ça. J'espère que tu le sais."

"Ouais ben..." Dean sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. "Ce sont des choses qui arrivent." Il a du mal à respirer quand il continue. "Écoute oncle Bobby, je te rappèlerais."

"Ok Dean fait attention à toi. Tu es le bienvenu chez moi. Tu peux passer quand tu veux. Tu le sais n'est ce pas?" Dit doucement Bobby.

"Ouais, merci. Sérieusement. Ça signifie beaucoup." Réponds Dean.

"Pas de problème." Affirme Bobby, avant de raccrocher.

Dean retourne donc dans la chambre et cherche Sam des yeux. Il voit son petit frère, assit, à jouer inconsciemment avec ses longs cheveux. Son bras gauche repose sur ses cuisses et ses yeux sont baissés vers le sol. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

"Ça va Sammy?" Demande Dean. Après une minute de silence, Dean essaie encore. "Sam." Toujours pas de reponce. "Sam!"

La tête de Sam se tourne rapidement vers Dean. Et l'aîné a un moment d'arrêt quand il voie son frère de face. Il peut jurer avoir vu ses yeux devenir noire, juste une seconde.

"Ouais?" Sam répond enfin.

"Tu vas manger quelque chose?" demande Dean.

"Non je ne mange pas beaucoup." Dit Sam. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment faim." C'était la vérité. Sam ne mangeait jamais réellement en enfer. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu d'appétit pour autre chose que le sang de démon.

"Et ben, ce n'est pas bien. Avec moi, tu vas manger. Je vais te donner de l'appétit." Déclare Dean. "Allez tien, mange le reste de ça."

Bien sur, Dean a encore faim. Mais il a hérité du don de sa mère: ne jamais être égoïste avec personne d'autre que tes ennemies. Il a hérité beaucoup de sa mère.

"Non Dean, c'est à toi." Proteste Sam.

"Je n'ai plus faim. Vas-y Sammy." Encourage Dean. "En plus, pour bien grandir, un bon petit frère a besoin de bien manger pour nourrir ce petit corps tout maigre."

Sam roule des yeux dans la résignation. "D'accord, je vais manger. Mais tu vas commencer à manger plus toi aussi." Sam laisse ses yeux traîner sur le sorps de Dean et il peut dire sans peine qu'il ne mange vraiment pas assez. "Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a été sous-allimenté toute sa vie. Tu es super maigre mec."

Dean baisse la tête sur son corps, trop conscient de son apparence. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils en notant que, effectivement, il était très mince. Il pouvait voir les os de ses côtes; ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Être mince n'était pas un problème, mais merde, il ressemblait presque à un anorexique. Il se force à remplacer son froncement de sourcil par un faux sourire et cache sa douleur derrière une blague.

"Hey, les filles n'aiment pas les hommes gros sammy."

"Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui se laisse mourir de faim, c'est limite maladive." S'exclame Sam.

"Je ne me laisse pas mourir de faim Sam. Tu veux la vérité? Papa et moi on a plus assez d'argent pour la nourriture depuis que m-maman est m...m-" Dean soupir d'exaspération. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Écoute juste... laisse tomber Sam. Allez, mange."

Sam reste silencieux et commence à manger le reste des pancakes de Dean. Il lance un coup d'oeil à ce dernier. Il est assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Sa mâchoire est serrée et ses épaules sont tendues. Normalement, Sam se fou royalement de la douleur des autres. Normalement il aurait juste rigolé et claqué des doigts pour les faires bruler de l'intérieur ou quelque chose du genre. Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Différent comment? Ça il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

"Tout va bien Dean?" Demande prudemment Sam. Il s'aventurait sur un terrain encore inexploré pour lui.

"Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas Sammy..." Les grands yeux verts fatiguer de Dean rencontrent ceux, noisette, de Sam un moment lorsque Dean lève légèrement la tête. Dean sourit faiblement, affichant une façade de bonheur.

Sam sait bien qu'il ment quand il affirme aller bien, mais il décide de laisser tomber. "D'accord." Admet-il, sans grande conviction, en haussant les épaules avant de retourner à sa nourriture.

Après quelques minutes, Sam finit son repas et jetés la boîte et les couverts dans la petite poubelle du motel.

"Allé Sammy. Maintenant que tu as fini de manger, on va pouvoir prendre la route." Dit Dean en se levant.

"On va où?" Demande Sam.

"À l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, bien sur." Déclare Dean, le sourire aux lèvres. "Sioux Falls, dans le Dakota du Sud."

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Angelyoru : ****Contente que ça t'ai plus! J'avoue que Sam a été vachement cool sur ce coup et oui Dean en a vraiment besoin. Surtout après ce qui c'set passé avec son père, un peu de douceur est vraiment la bienvenue, en espérant que la suite soit aussi agréable. Et oui moi aussi je le trouve trop mignon, j'adore quand il est comme ça, enfin surtout quand il y a quelqu'un pour le soutenir bien sur. Comme d'habitude merci pour le commentaire.**

 **yumi-elfeuw ****: J'espère aussi, Dean a vraiment besoin de lui et Sam lui-même ne mérite pas ça du tout. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **LifeIsNotAFairyTale ****: Alors, comme pour chaque question, j'en ai parlé à l'auteur et je te traduis donc sa réponse:**

 **Sam est attiré par Dean à cause de leur connexion. Sam lui-même ne comprend pas vraiment, Il sait seulement que c'est son frère, c'est Dean... et aussi il voit en Dean un joli garçon, ça l'a attiré héhé.**

 **Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Lemonman** **: Merci beaucoup!**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

Sam et Dean ont commencé leur voyage vers Sioux Falls depuis 15 minutes, quand le plus âgé décide d'allumer la radio. "Hey Sam, passe-moi la boîte de cassette, tu veux?"

"Des cassettes? Vraiment? Mais t'as quel âge au juste, 60 ans?" Sam se moque, tout en saisissant la boîte qui reposait à ses pieds. Il commence à fouiller dedans et en sort différentes cassettes. "Led zeppelin? Metallica? Sérieusement Dean."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ça c'est de la bonne musique, gamin. La jeune génération ne connaît rien aux bonnes choses." Dean roule des yeux en mimant la déception.

"Mec, tu as à peine 4 ans de plus que moi, t'en as 26." Affirme Sam, les sourcils froncés.

Dean soupir. "Gamin."

"La ferme du gland." Boude Sam.

"Oblige-moi, banane." Rétorque Dean, avec un sourire narquois. Il lui arrache la boîte et met 'Bad reputation de Joan Jett' dans le lecteur et il commence à taper ses doigts en rythme sur le volant tout en chantant, "I don't give a damn 'bout a bad reputation."

'Il n'est pas si mal', pense Sam. 'Pour un humain.'

Évidemment, Sam sait que son père est le meilleur de tous. Niveau torture? Bien sur, Lucifer est le diable bon sang. Niveau chant? Oui aussi. Après tout, il était encore un ange dans un certain sens.

Après environ une heure de route, Sam pouvait sentir la faim de Dean. Son grand frère était vraiment maigre, ce n'était pas sain du tout. Attend, stop. Depuis quand c'était devenu son problème? Lui, le future roi de l'enfer? ... avoir des sentiments humains?... Ça n'allait pas faire bon ménage avec le royaume tout ça. Cet endroit était sérieusement entrain de déteindre sur lui.

"Dean, arrêtes-toi. Il faut que tu manges." Dit soudainement Sam.

"J'ai pas faim." Réponds Dean.

"On s'en fout, tu vas finir anorexique à ce rythme." Rétorque Sam. "Maintenant, gare-toi."

"Oui maman." Dean capitule, non sans avoir roulé des yeux avant. "Si c'est une façon bizarre de dire que tu as faim, tu peux juste le dire directement. L'anorexie n'a rien avoir le dedans." Puis il ajoute dans un murmure pour lui-même. 'Dieu sait qu'il y a assez de problème avec moi comme ça."

"Quoi?"

"Rien. La ferme Sammy." Dean augmente encore la musique et baisse sa vitre. Le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux courts le relaxe un peu, quand bien même la tristesse envahit son coeur.

'Va-t'en. Pas maintenant. Laisse-moi tranquille.'

Il prend une grande bouffée d'air et expire lentement. Puis il plâtre une expression heureuse sur son visage. Il conduit dans une rue aléatoire à la recherche d'un petit restaurant. Quand ils y sont, il trouve une place de parking assez rapidement et y gare l'impala. Une fois devant l'entrée du restaurant, il se tourne vers son frère et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Après-toi, Samantha." Dit-il en lui tenant la porte. L'action lui a valu un léger coup de poing sur un énorme bleu à son épaule. Il retient un gémissement et camoufle sa douleur derrière une blague. "Garde tes mains sur toi Sammy. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi Dean." Réponds Sam avec un clin d'oeil charmeur.

'Whoa'

'Qu'est ce que c'était que ça?'

'Est-ce que Sam venait de flirter avec moi?' Pense Dean, le rouge aux joues.

'Ciel, j'ai besoin de tirer un coup. Sam gémit intérieurement. Si seulement Dean n'était pas mon frère; ouas, je l'aurais pris avant même qu'il ne l'ait vu venir. Bordel oui, j'ai besoin d'un coup.'

Un serveur est venu prendre leur commande quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient installés. Il avait un grand sourire et de magnifiques yeux gris. 'Parfait.' Pense Sam.

"Bonjour, je suis Mark et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui. Alors, je peux prendre votre commande?"

"Hey." Sam le salut avec un sourire charmeur, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux en batailles. "Je vais prendre la salade du chef avec un soda. Et toi grand frère?"

Dean le regarde comme un cerf pris dans les fards. "je... heu... S-S-Sam?. Il demande complètement confus.

Oh. "Il est extrêmement timide." Dit Sam pour rassurer le serveur qui semblait légèrement paniqué. "Il va prendre le... Dean qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

L'aîné montre quelque chose dans le menu. "Ç-ça." Et Sam acquièce.

"Il va prendre le cheeseburger spécial avec un supplément de frite et heu..." Il regarde Dean pour la suite.

"U-un c-c-café n-noir." Dean bégaie doucement.

"Très bien." Dit Mark en notant leur commande. "Je reviens tout de suite avec votre repas." Sam mord légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en regardant le jeune serveur dans les yeux. Mark glousse un peu, avant de s'éloigner le rouge aux joues.

"Ça va mec?" Demande Sam, dès que le serveur est hors de vu.

"Ouais." Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. "Désolé, je suis parfois un peu mal à l'aise avec des inconnus. Je suis stupide. Je devrais juste aller dans la voiture. Tu n'as qu'à manger Sammy, je n'ai pas faim." Dean commence à se lever, juste pour être retenu par une des grandes mains de Sam.

"Non Dean, assit toi. Et ne dit pas ça, tu n'est pas stupide." Dit Sam. "Tu es affamé, tu ne peut pas te laisser mourir de faim comme ça."

Dean acquiesce et se rassoit en silence. Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Mark était de retour avec leur nourriture. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Sam un moment, avant que le jeune serveur ne se détourne avec un sourire vorace.

"Bon appétit. Et voilà votre addition à l'avance." Dit Mark en glissant une serviette en papier, sous ladite addition, vers le cadet Winshester. Sam lui sourit.

"Je t'appellerais plus tard, Ok?" Lui murmure Sam d'une voix sensuellement basse, faisant sourire Mark.

"Dépéchez-vous." Dit-il avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Quand Sam tourne la tête, c'est pour trouver Dean le regardant plein d'incrédulité.

"Sam."

"Quoi?."

"Tu viens juste de..."

"Choper un mec super-sexy? Ouais je sais."

C'est alors que Dean réalise que Sam est parfaitement à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait lui aussi? Oui, un jour peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Avoir retrouvé son petit frère était vraiment super. Il lui avait tellement manqué pendant plus de 20 ans. Pour un moment Dean se surprend à se demander si ses cauchemars et tous ses horribles souvenirs auraient pu être évités si Sam était resté avec lui. À ces pensées, des images de sa mémoire flashent dans son esprit pour lui donner un léger mal de tête. Dean jure doucement.

"Dean? Ça va?" Demande Sam. Pas de réponse. "Dean?." Toujours pas de réponse, juste une expression vide et un regard mort dans les yeux ternes de Dean. "Dean!"

Dean lève brusquement la tête. "Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?." Questionne Sam.

"Rien. Je me rappelais juste de quelque chose. Rien d'important. Est-ce qu'on peut retourner dans l'impala maintenant? On doit encore trouver un motel." Réponds Dean.

Sam soupire. "D'accord. Mais on emporte ta bouffe, tu as à peine mangé."

"Eh bien, c'est parce que je ne suis pas un élan qui mange plus vite que mon ombre, moi." Plaisant Dean et Sam lui envoient un regard faussement agacé. Dean jure qu'il peut voir les yeux du plus jeune flashé en noir, juste pour une seconde. Non! C'est n'importe quoi. Il devrait se concentrer un peu. Il ne peut pas se permettre de se relâcher comme ça.

Mais, peut-être qu'il peut. Peut-être qu'il peut renoncer à cette vie et juste être avec Sam. Non pas comme avoir une relation avec lui mais être avec lui, être ensemble, comme ils auraient toujours dû l'être. Dans une maison, une vraie maison, où personne ne serait jamais blessé. Plus de monstres, plus de démons. Papa pouvait bien se débrouiller tout seul avec ce fichu démon aux yeux jaunes, parce que Dean en avait officiellement fini. Fini avec cette vie. Fini avec la douleur. Fini avec les cauchemars. Fini d'être loin de son frère. Fini d'être baisé tout le temps. Et fini avec son père. OH oui! Fini d'être son jouet. Il était libre pour une fois dans sa vie. Et que l'enfer l'emporte s'il n'en profitait pas.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Angelyoru : ****Enfin, quand j'ai lu la fic pour le première fois j'étais tellement heureuse que Dean se sente enfin libéré. J'espère que ça te plaira autant qu'à moi. En temps normal, j'aime vraiment le personnage de John, mais j'avoue que cette fic ne lui rend pas justice, il mérite bien un tout chez Lucifer lui. Comme d'habitude merci pour le commentaire.**

 **yumi-elfeuw** **: De rien, ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir. Oui, en tout cas il est gentil c'est l'important, Dean a vraiment besoin de lui. Merci pour le commentaire.**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **.**

Les garçons sont à quelque jours de chez Bobby quand ils dessident de s'arréter à une station service. Dean se dirige droit vers le rayon des confiseries et Sam soupire.

"Quoi? Tu m'as dis de manger, alors je mange." Annonce l'aîné en prennant deux énormes paquets de Kit Kat et de Snickers.

"Je voulait dire des trucs bons pour la santée Dean." Rétorqua Sam.

"La prochaine fois soit plus précis Sammy." Lui dit Dean en haussant les épaule. Sam lui lance un regard purement agacé. "Arrête de me regarder avec cette tête de garce."

"Avec quoi?" Demande Sam.

"Une tête de garce." Répète DEan. "Tu me fixes avec un regard de garce sur le visage. Donc ça s'appel une tête de garce."

Sam inspire de façon théatrale."Regarde toi Dean. Se sont des mots très difficile que tu viens d'utiliser, je suis tellement fier de toi."

Maintenant Dean fusille son frère du regard et lui fait un doigt d'honneur. "Va te faire foutre."

"Merci, je passe." Dit Sam en souriant. Dean roule des yeux mais glousse légèrement en allant payer ses achats. Un viel homme à la calvicie bien avancé les regardait de derrière sa caisse.

"Vous êtes un peu trop jeune pour venir ici tous les deux, vous ne croyez pas?" Demanda t-il.

"Qu'est ce que vous racontez? Je viens dans ce genre d'endroit tout le temps." Répond Dean et le vielle homme écarquillent les yeux sous le choque.

"Tu viens surement d'un mauvais quartier n'est ce pas? Reprends l'homme."Tu ne dois pas avoir plus de 23 ans."

"J'ai 26 ans, merci bien. Contantez-vous de scanner mes affaires qu'on en finnisses. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire." Réplique Dean dans un éclat de colère.

"Un joli garçon comme toi devrais faire attention à lui. C'est tout ce que je veux dire." Dit prudement le viel homme, les mains levé en signe d'apaisement.

"De 1, je ne suis pas joli." Reprit Dean. "Je suis magnifique. On me dit souvent que je ressemble à ma m-m-mère. De 2, je peux me défendre tout seul." Il montre légèrement son pistolet. "Croyez-moi."

Le vieux caissier manque de s'étouffer et s'empresse de scanner les articles de Dean. "Passez une bonne journée monsieur."

Encore en colère, Dean ne répond pas et fusille simplement l'homme du regard. "C'est ça. Allez Sammy." Il sort pratiquement en piétinant, les mains serré en poings dans les poches de son mentaux. Juste derrière, Sam suis son frère mais s'arrête un moment pour regarder le viel monsieur. Il flache ses yeux noirs avec un sourir hautain et ricane sombrement alors que l'homme se fige sur place.

"Ho mon dieu! Vous êtes le diable!" Hurle t-il d'une voie soudainement aigue.

"C'est prèsque ça." Admit-il. "Mais non, je suis son fils." Il cligne des yeux, les laissant reprendre leur couleur noisettes habituelle et continue, toujours souriant. "Un viel homme comme toi devrais faire attention à lui. Enerve mon frère encore une fois et je pourais bien appeler mon père pour s'occuper de toi." Après ça, il fait mine d'exminer ses ongle et d'un mouvement négligé du poignet, il fait s'envoler une pile de nourriture à travers la pièce pour l'écraser contre un mur. Après avoir traumatisé le viel homme à vie, Sam sort enfin du magasin.

A la voiture, Dean avait déjà fait le plein et l'attendait. "Qu'est ce qui t'as pris aussi longtemps?"

"Oh rien." Dit Sam avec un geste pareseux de la main. "Je lui ai juste fait un peu peur."

"En faisant quoi?" Questionne Dean. Sam ne répond pas et pointe juste son doigt en direction des portes transparente de la boutique. Dean sourit en regardant l'endroit indiqué "Ça c'est mon garçon:" Sam ricanne.

"Merci, merci." Il incline la tête en mimant des remercimant théatrales. Dean rigole encore en tournant les clés dans le contact. La radio commance immédiatement à diffuser du vieux rock et Sam soupire d'agacement.

"Quoi?" Demande le plus âgé.

"Tu ne peux pas mettre autre chose? On écoute la même musiue depuis qu'on a commancé à rouler."

"C'est la règles Sammy." Dit Dean. "Le conducteur choisit la musique et le tueur se tait." Sur ces mots, il glisse une cassette d'AC/DC dans le lecteur radio et la chanson 'Black in Black' commence à hurler dans les haut-parleurs. Il bouge la tête en rythme avec la musique et recommence à chanter. "Yeah, I'm back! Back in black! Yeah, I'm baaaaaaccck baaaccckk. Back in black! Cause I'm back in black!"

Sam rit un peu et suit le rythme en tapotant sa cuisse.

 **...**

Le lendemain, quand le téléphone de Dean se met à sonner, il le sort de sa poche pour répondre mais se fige en apercevant le nom de la personne qui l'appel.

Papa.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il décroche dans un geste automatique. "Oui monsieur?"

"Dean Winchester!" La voie de John éclate à travers le téléphone. "Je devrais te botter le cul!"

"Je s-s-suis d-d-d-d-désolé m-monsieur." Bégaie Dean.

"Et je vois que ce putain de bégaiement est revenu. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ça?" Demande-t-il.

"T-tu as dit que si j-j-je ne pouvais p-pas p-parler cor-r-r-rectement, alors je ne d-devais pas p-parler du t-tout." Dean récite automatiquement.

"Dean? Qui c'est?" Questionne Sam sur le lit voisin.

"Il y a encore un garçon avec toi Dean?" Se moque John.

"C-c'est S-s-s-sammy, p-papa." Dit Dean.

"Connerie! Ne me ment pas en te servant de ton frère, Dean! Sam est mort. Il est mort avec ta mère à cause de cette saloperie de démon!"

"N-ne parle pas d-d'elle!" Grogne Dean. "Et, a-attend, tu m'as t-toujours dit que S-sam était quelque part, b-bien vivant." Sa colère prend progressivement le pas sur son bégaiement. "T-tu m'as menti?!"

"Ne me parle pas comme ça, sale petit pédé." Réplique John.

Dean se fige à nouveau et ses yeux s'assombrirent."O-oui monsieur."

"Maintenant, où es-tu? Voyons voir si ce Sam est réellement ton frère."

"Papa, i-il ne se rappellera pas. Il a grandi, il était t-trop petit."

"Alors, comment peux tu savoir que c'est lui et pas une saleté qui se fait passer pour ton frère?"

"À cause de ses yeux." Dit Dean. 'Personne n'a les mêmes yeux que Sammy, et tu le sais."

"Ils changent de couleur?"

"Sammy, viens là." Apel Dean.

«Pourquoi?» Demande lentement Sam.

"C'est lui?" La voix de John résonne dans le téléphone.

"Ouais." Réponds le plus grand des deux frères. "Viens là petit gars. Je veux voir quelque chose."

Sam soupire. "OK." Il se lève de son lit et se traîne vers celui de son frère.

Dean sourit légèrement. "Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu es paresseux."

"Hey, c'est mon droit, tu m'as trainé dans tout le pays je te rappelle."

Dean plaisante en imitant la moue d'un enfant.

"Oh seigneur." Sam se moque. "En dirait un gamin."

"Bah quoi? Je ne suis pas le gamin le plus mignon de toute la terre?"

La seconde suivante, ils étaient tous les deux mort de rire, ignorant complètement John, toujours à l'autre bout du fil. Les yeux de Sam étaient passés d'un marron foncé à un vert terne quand il riait avec son frère.

"Dean," la voix de son père retentit à nouveau. "Les yeux?"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre. "Ouais. Ils ont changé de couleur. C'est Sammy, papa."

J'ai pris votre position grâce au GPS de ton téléphone. Retrouvez-moi au restaurant de la ville." Dit rapidement John.

"OK." Réponds Dean.

"Excuse-moi?"

"Oui monsieur."

"C'est mieux." Ajoute le père Winshester avant de raccrocher.

A présent, Dean est complètement silencieux. Ses yeux sont ternes, vide et fermement fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Sam le regard un moment. Est-ce que c'était leur- le père de Dean? Est-ce que c'est cet homme qui a rendu Dean comme ça? OK, il ne le connaissait pas avant tout ça et il ne savait même pas si ce Dean Winshester disait la vérité à propos de ses origines, mais son père ne lui aurait jamais menti, n'est ce pas? Lucifer et les démons sont les bonnes personnes. Dieu, Michael et les humains sont les mauvais. Ils veulent le tuer, il le sait. On le lui a rappelé presque tous les jours de sa vie. On lui a appris à se protéger. Personne ne lui ment. Pourquoi son père lui aurait menti depuis 22 ans? D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait des questions sur son père? Oh ciel toutes ses pensées vont le rendre fou. Sans oublier la punition s'il se faisait prendre, pas qu'il se fasse punir très souvent. Après tout, il est un bon petit démon.

Enfin, aussi bon qu'un démon puisse être.

"Dean? Hey quelque chose ne va pas?" Demande Sam en frottant lentement le dos de son frère. Dean s'éloigne légèrement du contact.

"R-rien." Il réponds rapidement , les yeux toujours verrouillés sur le mur.

"Je sais que tu mens Dean." Sam continu doucement. "Le sang de démon, tu te rappelles? Et puis tu bégaies quand tu mens."

"Je vais bien Sammy. Je suis juste un peu nerveux, c'est tout."

"C'était ton père?"

"Notre père." Dean corrige doucement. "Mais ouais, c'était lui."

"Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?" Demande encore Sam.

L'aîné se raidit. "J-j'ai p-pas envie d-d'en p-p-parler."

"Ok, ok." Sam le rassure rapidement. "Calme toi. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'es pas obligé. Mais je eux que tu saches que dès que tu en auras besoin, je serais là."

"Je vais bien Sammy." Dit-il à nouveau. Sam frotte son dos encore quelques secondes, puis le tapote gentiment avant de se lever. "Je vais aller marcher un peu, j'ai besoin d'air. Je fais vite, appel moi si tu as besoin d'un truc. N'hésite pas, ok?"

"Oui monsieur." Réponds Dean. "J-je v-veux dire... ouais, c-comme tu veux." Sam fronce un peu les sourcilles et sort du motel en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche et en ressort des écouteurs noire. Il les branche sur le lecteur MP3 qu'il avait fait apparaître d'un geste du poignet et met l'autre extrémité dans ses oreilles. "Fairly Local" de Twenty One Pilots joue et Sam prend une grande respiration, laissant la musique lui vider la tête. Ces pensées folles le consumment. Les questions. Les éventuelles réponses. Les souvenirs. Tout, absolument tout.

"Sam." Une voix familière lui murmure à l'oreille. Le jeune homme sursaute et retire rapidement ses écouteurs et se retourne à toute vitesse en flashant ses yeux noirs, près à se défendre contre l'éventuelle menace. Le rire d'un homme s'élève alors que Sam soupire de soulagement.

"C'est pas cool papa." Dit-il.

"Désolé petit. Mais c'était trop marrant." Avoue Lucifer en reprenant son souffle.

"Méchant." Boude Sam en faisant la moue.

Lucifer renifle. "Je t'ai donné un boulot important à faire petit gars."

"Ouais."

"Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore tué Dean Winshester?"

"Il est encore assez agité avec moi papa. Il ne me fait pas totalement confiance. J'ai besoin qu'il ait une foi absolue en moi, et là, je le tuerai." Dit Sam, tout en pensant autrement. 'Bordel de merde, c'était quoi ça?'

"Voilà comment j'ai élevé mon garçon." Lui dit joyeusement Lucifer en ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Souvient toi bien que les humains ne sont pas les bonnes personnes dans cette histoire. Peu importe ce qu'ils te disent. Ce sont des menteurs et des manipulateurs. Ils nous détestent. Plus important encore, il te détestent. Ils veulent te tuer, c'est pourquoi nous devons les tuer en premier. Nous éliminons celui qui a le plus de valeur aux yeux du paradis avant qu'ils ne commence à réaliser leurs projets et nous gagnons par défaut."

"Et c'est Dean le plus précieux aux yeux du ciel?" Demande Sam.

"Bien sûr." Réponds Lucifer. "Mais tu ne dois pas lui parler de ça. Ça lui fera peur et ça pourrait bouleverser l'espace-temps. Compris?"

"Oui papa." Lucifer ouvre ses bras pour son fils et Sam se jette pratiquement à l'intérieur. "Ça m'a manqué ça, en enfer avec toi."

"Je sais." Dit Lucifer. "Tu rentreras bientôt avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas." Le roi de l'enfer s'arrête un instant, avant de reprendre. "Tu sais que tu manques beaucoup au petit Brady?"

"Eeeeewwwwwww!" Sam lâche un cri étouffé." C'est mon meilleur ami! Non, non, non et non! J'ai déjà dit non?"

Lucifer rit encore. 'Très bien, très bien. Tu ferais mieux de retourner voir ce... cette chose. Ça fait déjà 15 minutes. Il va finir par s'inquiéter pour son petit frère."

«Tais-toi», plaisante Sam en le poussant joyeusement. "Est-ce que je te reverrais?"

"Ouais." Sourit le démon. "Tu as un an pour terminer ta mission ou elle sera damnée pour l'éternité, avec toi sur la grille." Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrent grands comme des soucoupes.

"P-papa, tu ne me ferais pas ça, hein?" Dit-il en regardant son père avec des yeux humides.

"Non, sauf si j'y suis obligé. C'est une mission importante Sam. Elle déterminera si tu es vraiment prêt à devenir le nouveau roi de l'enfer. Si tu échoues, cela voudra dire que tu n'es pas prêt. Ça serait un déshonneur. Ça me métrait en colère. Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux choses qui me mettent en colère, n'est ce pas chéri?"

"Torture..." Dit Sam dans un murmure.

"C'est exact." Continue Lucifer. "Tous les mois, je viendrais te rendre visite. Maintenant vas-y. Je t'aime." Sur ces mots, il disparut.

 **...**

Le jour suivant, les garçons se trouve dans la voiture, sur le parking du restaurant de la petite ville. Dean reste collé à son frère tout le temps. Ils se partagent une banquette, tandis que John prend celle d'en face.

"Dean." Commence le plus âgé.

"P-papa." Dean répond en se rapprochant subtilement de son frère. Contrairement à John, Sam remarque se geste et place une main rassurante sur le genou de son aîné. Dean sursaute légèrement, mais se calme rapidement après.

"On peut savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi Dean?" Demande John.

"R-rien." Répond-t-il.

"Il est juste fatigué." Intervient Sam. C'était les premiers mots qu'il avait dits de la journée. "Cauchemars."

"Bon sang Dean! Tu n'es pas une fillette. Comportes-toi comme un homme." Reprends John. Sam voie son frère se lever rapidement, mais il le devance et se met debout le premier.

"Hey, fous-lui la paix et ne fait pas chier juste parce qu'il est un peu nerveux. C'est évident qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sait ce qui le met dans cet état, alors fous lui la paix" menace Sam.

"Excuse-moi? Écoute-moi bien, tu es peut-être mon fils disparu depuis des années, mais je t'interdis de me parler comme ça." Avertit John. "Je suis ton père."

Sam bouillonne de rage et combat l'envie de hurler: tu n'es pas mon père sale bâtard! Je suis le prince de l'enfer! Tu devrais être à genoux à m'embrasser les pieds!

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Dean se leva à son tour. "S-stop. S-sammy, Tout v-va bien. Il a r-raison."

"Ça va." Lui dit Sam.

"Dean." Dit John en changeant de sujet. "J'ai trouvé une affaire en Californie."

"P-papa, on va à S-sioux Fall. O-on ne peut pas retourner en Californie. B-bobby nous attend." Réponds Dean.

"Pourquoi allez-vous chez Bobby?" Demande John avec raideur.

"Il dit qu'il a quelque chose pour Dean." Sam dit à la place de son frère.

"Oh vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Il ne l'a pas précisé. Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est que c'est important." Continue Sam. "Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que n'importe qui le sache."

"Peut-était que tu devrais te contenter d'écouter ton père." Menace John.

"Peut-être que tu devrais te contenter de te mêler de ce qui te regarde."

"Peut-être que tu devrais surveiller ton putain de langage."

"Peut-être que tu devrais juste la fermer et foutre la paix à ton pauvre gosse!" Crie Sam à bout de nerfs. "Viens Dean. On s'en va."

"S-S-S-Sammy?" Murmure son frère.

"Je vais bien. Aller." Sam enlace ses doigts dans ceux de son frère et le tire jusqu'à l'impala, laissant John régler l'addition. "Donne-moi les clés, je vais conduire." Dean lui remet rapidement les clés et monte dans le siège du passager, les mains tremblantes.

"S-S-S-Sammy, q-qu'est-ce qui v-vien de se p-p-passé?"

Sam sert le volant tellement fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. "Il n'aurait pas dû te traiter comme il l'a fait. Ça m'a énervé."

"C-ce n'est rien S-sammy, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. P-papa est toujours comme ça."

"Ouais, bah il ne devrait pas."

Sur ces mots, Sam allume la radio pour mettre fin à la conversation.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Angelyoru:** **'p'tite pute de serveur', tu m'as bien fait rire. J'avoue Dean est trop sexy, aller ouvre les yeux Sam. En tout cas je suis contente qu'il ait prit la défense de Dean face à John. Bref, encore merci pour ton commentare, il son toujours agréables et droles et sache que l'auteur les apprécies beaucoup.**

 **yumi-elfeuw** **: Oui j'imagine Sam comme ça, se serait super marrant. Merci pour tes commentaire, l'auteur les lit et il apprécie énormément.**

 **Dgirl :** **Alors, l'auteur a lu ton commentaire. Tout d'abors sache qu'une critique constructive comme celle-là est très apprécié. Comme je le disais l'auteur l'a lu et en a pris bonne note. J'ai quelques chapitres d'écart par rapport à l'histoire originale alors tu ne verras peut-être pas les changements dans l'immédiat mais tes remarques ont bien été prises en compte. Merci pour ton commentaire.**


	9. Chapter 9

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **.**

Dean commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur le comportement de son frère depuis leurs retrouvailles. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas comment Sam agissait avant, avec son autre famille. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours été comme ça. Si oui, alors Sam était un garçon très bizarre. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus. En étant le fils de John Winshester, vous étiez condamné à être étiqueté comme taré à vie.

Mais Sam? Dean l'aimait énormément, il n'y avait aucun doute. Sam était juste... eh bien... différent. Il ne mangeait pas normalement. Il ne dormait pas normalement non plus. Évidemment Dean savait que son frère avait du sang de démon dans ses veines. Mais personnes n'en connaient les résultats ou effets secondaires, parce que ce n'était jamais arrivés avant. Personnes n'avaient jamais vu leur vie parfaite changer brutalement en une nuit, parce qu'un démon aux yeux jaunes nommés Azazel avait contaminé leur petit frère de six mois avec son sang et tuer leur mère. Pas uniquement tué, mais aussi l'a faire bruler au plafond et enlever leur petit frère contaminé quand ils avaient quatre ans. Personnes n'avaient eu de père qui les obligeait à chasser des monstres à l'âge de six ans quand ils savaient à peine tenir une arme. Personne n'avaient eu de père qui...

 _'Ok, prends une profonde respiration et ne pense pas à ça.'_

Les yeux de Sam étaient toujours noirs quand il était en colère ou dans les vapes, et ça réveillait les instincts de chasseur de Dean. Mais, peu importe. Ses jours comme chasseur de monstres étaient loin désormais. C'était fini. Plus de chasse pour Dean Winchester. Il y avait dévoué vingt-deux ans de sa vie. Mais plus maintenant. Il n'avait plus besoin de ces instincts. Il préfèrait laisser son père se débrouiller avec tout ça. De toute façon, il n'était bon à rien d'autre ce sale...

 _'Prends encore une respiration profonde.'_

C'était assez. Après ce qui s'était passé hier, c'était assez. L'incident d'hier prouvait bien que son père n'avait pas changé, même après qu'il ait fui en lui volant sa voiture et tout son argent; sans oublier la raclée qu'il lui avait mis. Une personne normale aurait ouvert les yeux et changé sa façon d'agir après ça. Une personne normale aurait immédiatement cherché un moyen de s'excuser auprès de son fils de vingt-six ans pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, pour tous les abus physiques et mentaux qu'elle lui avait imposés. Des parents normaux auraient laissé leurs enfants partir; peut-être même qu'ils seraient allés voir les flics d'eux-mêmes.

 _'OKAY, CA SUFFIT!'_

Dean se lève. "Ouais, rester tout seul dans une chambre, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée." Murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Il peut dire que Sam est encore sous la douche, parce qu'il entend l'eau couler dans les tuyaux grinçants du vieux motel dans lequel ils se sont arrêté. Demain ils seront chez Bobby à Sioux Falls. Mais Dean a quelques doutes.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, il sait que Bobby fera passer tous les testes possible à son frère, pour s'assurer que Sam est bien Sam Winchester à 100%. Dean sera plus rassuré de savoir que son frère n'est pas une créature quelconque. C'est triste qu'il ait à penser comme ça, mais hey, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si vous aviez chassé les démons et les monstres toute votre vie? Peut-être qu'il fera passer lui-même quelques testes à Sam ce soir, juste pour être sûr. Il sait bien qu'il aurait dû faire tous ces testes le jour même où ils se sont vu au restaurant. Mais quand votre petit frère disparu réapparaît par hasard après vingt-deux ans, on a tendance à oublier certaines choses.

L'eau s'arrête et Sam sort après quelques minutes. Son sac est pendu sur son épaule et il le lance sur la chaise près de son lit. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés et lui tombe presque jusqu'aux épaules. Dean décide que c'est l'instant parfait pour faire une blague.

"Hey, Princesse Samantha. Tu as un sèche-cheveux pour arranger ce balai que tu appelles des cheveux?" Demande-t-il en souriant.

Sam fait la grimace. "En fait, ouais j'en ai un, merci beaucoup." Il fouille dans son sac et en ressort un petit séchoir noir et une brosse."Et mes cheveux ne ressemble pas à un balai."

"Ho que si." Répond Dean. "Ton père adoptif ne t'a jamais dit que tu devrais couper ta crinière?"

"Mon père m'a toujours dit que j'étais très beau." Sam s'assoit sur son lit et commence à se coiffer. "Il dit que je peux m'habiller et me coiffer comme je veux parce que je suis spécial. Donc HA."

Dean ricane. "En dirait un gosse de trois ans."

"La ferme Dean." Rétorque Sam. "Si quelqu'un, ici, ressemble à une princesse, c'est toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Les yeux et les cheveux brillants. Tu es magnifique, tu te souviens?" Sam sourit, content de lui. Maintenant Dean lui tire la langue.

«Je me plais à penser que je suis adorable,» Réplique-t-il. Sam renifle.

"Ouais Dean, tu es tellement précieux."

L'aîné lui donne un sourire tendu. "Hey Sam, devine quoi?"

Le plus jeune tourne la tête vers son frère. "Qu-" Mais il est interrompu en recevant un oreiller en pleine face. "Ha, c'est comme ça." Sam se lève et est sur le lit de Dean dans un temps record. Il commence directement à lui donner des coups d'oreiller sur la tête, envoyant ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Quand Dean s'en rend compte, ses yeux se rétrécirent dans une menace silencieuse, mais le seul effet obtenu est un rire de Sam.

"Arrête de te moquer de moi!" Prévient Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Mais son frère rit encore plus fort.

"Mec, tes cheveux vont dans tous les sens!" Dit Sam entre deux rires.. "En dirait un cactus!"

"Hey, je ne ressemble pas à un cactus! Et je te signale que j'attires plus de filles que toi gamin!" S'exclame Dean.

"Ouais, ok." Accord Sam. Soudain il enfonce ses doigts dans les côtes de son frère, le faisant sauter d'un coup. "On est chatouilleux?"

"Non, arrête." Avertit l'aîné. "Sam, je vais te tuer."

"OH que non." Répond le plus jeune. "Je suis tout-puissant."

"Tout-puissant, mon cul!" Sam glisse ses doigts sur les côtes de son frère. "Ok! Ok! Stop!"

"Non. Mais admets que mes cheveux ne ressemblent pas à ceux d'une fille et je pourrais peut-être arrêter." Dit Sam en stoppant les chatouilles, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

"Va te faire foutre." S'exclame Dean. "Il n'y a que les filles qui ont des cheveux aussi long!"

Sam hausse les épaules. "Bon, alors." Et il reprend de plus belle. Sur le coup, l'aîné lâche un gloussement. "Dean, est-ce que tu viens de glousser?"

"Non." Nie-t-il rapidement. "Ce sont les petites filles qui glousse."

"Menteur!" Sam chatouille son ventre et son frère éclate de rire.

"Ok! Arrêtes! Je déteste les chatouilles!" Dean lâche entre deux rires.

"Dis-le!"

"Jamais!"

Après environs 5 minutes de chatouilles, Dean finit par abandonner.

"D'accord, d'accord! Tes cheveux ne ressemblent pas à ceux d'une fille."

"Tu vas me lâcher avec ça maintenant?"

"Ouais!"

"Bon." Le plus jeune laisse son frère se relever et ils tentent tous les deux de reprendre leurs souffle.

"Putain de merde, Sam Winchester." Grogne Dean. "Tes cheveux m'ont complètement mouillé."

Sam se moque un peu et se lève en vitesse, avant que Dean ne lui lance un autre oreiller.

 **...**

Comme prévu, les deux frères arrivent chez Bobby le jour suivant. L'aîné frappe à la porte, alors que Sam reste un peu en retrait. Quand Bobby apparaît, c'est avec un sourire aimable sur le visage. "Bonjour Dean, ça fait tellement longtemps."

"Désolé oncle Bobby. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes dernièrement." répond Dean. Sam, quant à lui se contente d'observer le vieil homme.

"Et qui c'est?" Bobby demande finalement en regardant le grand homme derrière Dean.

"Lui." Annonce le frère le plus âgé. "C'est Sammy."

"Quoi?" Lâche Bobby dans un léger souffle. "C'est impossible fiston. Tu sais bien que ce démon a enlevé ton frère il y a des années."

"Je sais." Dit Dean en roulant des yeux. "P-papa me l'a déjà fait remarquer."

"Tu as revu ce sale bâtard?" La colère du vieil homme se fait rapidement sentir. "Bordel de merde, si je lui mets la main dessus, je le tue sans hésitation."

"Ne t'en fais pas Bobby." Dean pointe son pouce vers Sam. "L'incroyable Hulk ici présent, était à deux doigts de le faire à ta place."

"Vraiment?" Demande Bobby, incrédule. "Entrez, entrez les garçons. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire."

"Oui monsieur." Dean plaisante avant d'entrer, avec Sam sur ses talons.

Bobby fouille dans son petit réfrigérateur et en sort trois bières. Il en tend une à Dean, mais une fois devant le plus jeune, il s'arrête et demande. "Tu bois Sam?"

"Un peu" Dit-il. "Et Dean Winchester, si tu dis quoi que ce soit là-dessus, je te jure sur Dieu et Lucifer, que je t'en colle une."

"Quoi?" Demande Dean théâtralement, avant de hausser les épaules. "Je n'ai rien dit!"

"Tu allais le faire."Rétorque Sam en ouvrant sa bière. Dean fait la moue et Bobby se moque gentiment.

"Ok les garçons. Dean tu sais comment sa marche." Déclare Bobby. Le jeune homme acquiesce et va dans la cuisine pour prendre l'eau bénite, le sel et du fer. Sam regarde son frère dans la confusion, les sourcils froncés.

"Ça va Sammy." Rassure Dean. "Ça ne va pas te blesser, je te le promets."

"Je ne suis pas un bébé, Dean."

"C'est l'instinct fraternel." Annonce Bobby, sourire aux lèvres. "Allez-y."

Dean se rapproche de son frère et lui jette une grande poignée de sel au visage et Sam tousse légèrement quand il en avale un peu.

"C'est quoi ce truc?"

"Ça fait mal?" Demande rapidement Dean, sans répondre à la question posée.

"Non. Ça aurait dû?"

"Bon, un teste de fait." Dit l'aîné, "Donne moi ton bras."

"Non. Pourquoi? Désolé Dean, mais tu n'es pas du tout mon genre." Répond Sam en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Ferme-la." Rétorque Dean en roulant des yeux. Il tire la main du plus jeune et remonte sa manche pour dévoiler son avant-bras. Puis il presse le fers sur la peau nue et attend un moment. Sam, lui, le regarde comme s'il était fou.

"Je ne suis pas un monstre." Dit-il. "Comment tu peux même penser que j'en suis un?" ' _Ok, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il se sente coupable_.' Se dit-Sam. Alors il force les larmes à remplir ses yeux. "Géniale. Même mon frère croit que je suis un monstre. Merci beaucoup."

"Oh seigneur. Non, non, non. Sammy, tu n'es pas un monstre." Dean dit rapidement. "Ne pleures pas."

"Non! Je ne suis pas normal!" S'exclame Sam. "J'ai du sang de démon dans mes veines."

"Sam c'est le protocole, rien de plus." Intervient Bobby. "Tu ne sais pas ce que nous faisons, n'est ce pas?"

"Ouais." Réponds le plus jeune, avant de prendre une profonde respiration. "Dé-désoler. C'est juste quelques mauvais souvenirs. Désolé."

"Ça va Sammy." Rassure Dean. "Encore deux testes et c'est fini. Plus que deux."

Sam simule une respiration tremblante. "Ok, je te fais confiance Dean." Les traits de Dean s'adoucissent aux paroles de son frère. Puis, il se reconcentre sur sa tâche. Il prend la flasque d'eau bénite et en verse un peu sur son petit frère et murmure un faible "Christo.". Cela n'a aucun effet sur Sam.

"On a fini." Annonce Dean avec un soupir de soulagement. "Bien joué Sammy." Sam sent une sorte de chaleur dans son coeur à la louange. Il s'éclaircit la gorge dans la gêne et sourit légèrement.

"Bon Dean." Dit soudain Bobby. "J'ai trouvé une affaire pas loin d'ici. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être aider."

"OH heu..." Dean se gratte le dos du coup. "C'est que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir continuer à chasser. J'ai trouvé ce pour quoi je me battais. Et puis, tuer des monstres au hasard ne ramènera pas m-maman, alors quel intérêt? Je pensais que je pourrais prendre des cours en ligne et juste... tout recommencer." Puis il hausse les épaules." Mais je pourrais toujours aider pour des petites affaires, ne t'inquiète pas Bobby."

"Ouais, je pense que c'est une bonne chose fiston. Tu comptes aller dans quelle branche?" Demande Bobby.

"Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr. Peut-être un truc d'ingénieur ou de littérature. Ou alors, tante Ellen a toujours dit que j'étais plutôt doué pour tout ce qui concernait l'art. Je sais pas trop." Dean passe une main dans ses cheveux et continue. "Je me demandais si je pouvais déjà finir l'école par correspondance. Il me reste juste un an."

"C'est génial Dean." Dit Sam. "Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver haut la main. Je ne te connais que depuis quelques semaines, mais tu as un grand potentiel."

"Merci Sam. Merci Bobby." Réponds Dean avec une reconnaissance sincère. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur l'affaire?"

"C'est dans une petite ville, a environ quinze minutes d'ici..."

C'est comme ça que Sam et Dean obtiennent leur première affaire ensemble.

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Hahaha mon cher John, on ne t'aime pas beaucoup ici. Je comprends que ça doit être dur pour Dean mais au moins Sam l'aide face à John... maintenant faudrait que Sam fasse pareille avec Lucifer aussi. Entre le violeur et le manipulateur, il n'y a que des pères bizarres dans ce fic, c'est à se demander lequel est le pire. Enfin bon je pense que les garçons sont sur la bonne voie. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **yumi-elfeuw** **: Ok, c'est une certitude maintenant, personne ne t'aime John et tout le monde sera ravi de te voir souffrir. Eh oui, j'avoue que Lucifer n'est pas mieux dans son genre. Paresseux et manipulateur. Entre John et Lucifer, vive les pères dans cette histoire. Merci pour le commentaire.**


	10. Chapter 10

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **.**

 **.** Plus tard la nuit suivante, les garçons se trouvent dans la cuisine avec Bobby. C'est vers deux heures du matin que le vieux chasseur lâche un bâillement et se lève de sa chaise pour s'étirer. Ils avaient tous les trois commencés à boire depuis un moment. Enfin Bobby et Dean avaient bu. Connaissant ses limites, Sam, lui, avaient abandonné quelques heures plus tôt. ( 'On ne tien pas un petit peu d'alcool petit Sammy?' 'Ferme-la Dean ou je te botte le cul.'). Désormais, les yeux de Dean se fermaient seuls depuis les tentes dernières minutes. Sam, quant à lui, n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de dormir, alors il n'était pas fatigué. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Dean poussa la sienne pour se reposer sur son épaule.

"Hey.' Sam appelle doucement. "Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te coucher? Tu es épuisé."

"J'suis pas fatigué Sammy." Marmonne Dean.

Sam passe une main dans les cheveux de son frère. "Si." Dit-il. "Va au lit."

"J'vais bien." Dean marmonne à nouveau, en enterrant son visage plus loin dans l'épaule de Sam. .Ce dernier lâche un léger rire, puis enroule un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

"Allé Dean. Au lit." Dit- il.

"Mm" Dean se traîne debout. "Ok."

Bobby sourit à la scène. "Je crois que je vais y aller aussi. Bonne nuit les garçons"

"Bonne nuit Bobby." Répond Sam.

"Oh, Sam. Si tu veux, j'ai un tas de livres en bas pour toi. Tu sais, pour rafraîchir tes connaissances." Bobby annonce et Sam acquiesce.

"Merci, je crois que j'irai jeter un œil." Répond-il. "Allez, viens Dean." Dean marmonne incompréhensiblement, trop fatigué pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Sam le conduit dans les escaliers et dans la chambre.

Quand il ouvre la porte, ses yeux s'élargissent légèrement. "Merde." Murmure-t-il.

Il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Super.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam?" Demande Dean, en forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir. "Oh merde."

"Ouais."Dit Sam. "Euh, ce n'est pas si grave non? On est frère, ça ne sera pas bizarre."

"Ouais, comme tu dis." Réponds l'aîné. Sam retire son t-shirt et Dean bave presque à la vue. Son petit frère de vingt-deux ans est battu comme un dieu putain!

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme avec seulement mon boxer. C'est la seule façon dont je dors, quand je le fais." Sam dit en retirant son pantalon pour révéler une paire de boxer noire, juste quand Dean pensait que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas être plus gros.

Héhé, en parlant de grosses choses.

Bordel de merde. C'est plus que gros! Sam à une queue de star de porno (et Dean sait de quoi il parle).

Sam renifle et sourit d'un air satisfait. "Tu aimes ce que tu vois Dean? Je pourrais toujours te donner un petit aperçu si tu veux." Bien sûr il plaisantait, à moitié. Bon, peut-être qu'il était un peu plus sérieux que ça. Ok il était sérieux à 98.9% et- Ho et merde, non il ne plaisantait pas du tout, pas le moins du monde.

Le visage de Dean devient rouge. Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Euh Sam, on est frère."

"Donc, tu dis que je suis hot?"

"Je dis qu'on est frère."

"Mais tu ne nies pas que tu aimes me sucer là, maintenant?"

"La ferme Sam."

Dean retire timidement ses vêtements, parce que comparé à son frère, il n'a rien. Sam à quatre ans de moins que lui, mais il a un plus gros pénis que lui? Alors, oui il en va de l'ego de Dean. Avant il était faible et maintenant il est complètement anéanti. Merde.

À présent, Sam est couché du côté gauche du lit, en laissant assez de place pour Dean. Il grimpe au lit et se blottit sous les couvertures. Sam ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son frère semble minuscule. La couette est épaisse et confortable et Sam aime cette sensation, parce que ça lui rappelle la maison. Les yeux brillants de Dean le regardent comme un chat dans l'obscurité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dean?" Le jeune Winchester demande doucement.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je sais pas."

"Est-ce que tu prends des médicaments pour dormir ou quelque chose comme ça? Tu as un ours en peluche? Ce qui serait vraiment adorable, au passage. Pas de jugement ici." Sam obtient un petit rire de la part de Dean et décide qu'il aime vraiment le rire de son frère.

"Rien de tout ça. D'habitude je reste juste couché dans le noir, à regarder le plafond jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme." Répond le plus âgé.

"Ça a l'air ennuyeux."

"Ça l'est." Dean gémit d'agacement.

Sam réfléchit un moment. Peut-être qu'il pourrait ... Non. Dean paniquerait... où peut-être pas...?

"Mon père faisait quelque chose pour m'aider à dormir. Vien laisse-moi essayer. Mais, tu dois me laisser faire, ne gigote pas et ne t'éloignes pas, tu vas aimer." Dean lui lance un regard confus et nerveux, mais acquiesce. Alors Sam le tire dans ses bras pour que sa tête repose sur son épaule. Les bras de Sam s'enroulent autour de sa taille. C'est vraiment confortable, mais Dean ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me câliner?" Demande Dean.

"Ferme les yeux." Dit Sam.

'Mais-"

"Ferme les yeux Winchester." Répète Sam, ses propres yeux sont fermés, alors Dean souper et suit le mouvement.

"Et maintenant?"

"Juste relax." Sam dit doucement. Il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean, en grattant doucement sa tête. Si son grand frère était un chat, il pourrait l'entendre ronronner, parce que c'était exactement ce que Dean avait envie de faire actuellement. Sam commença à chanter pour son frère avec une douce et belle voix. Encore l'un des avantages à être le fils du diable.

 _"Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down_

 _You have found her, now go and get her_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

 _You're waiting for someone to perform with_

 _And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

 _The movement you need is on your shoulder_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her under your skin_

 _Then you'll begin to make it_

 _Better."_

Alors que la chanson se termine, l'aîné est profondément endormi sur la poitrine de Sam, confortablement niché sous les couvertures et dans ses bras forts. Sam sourit et embrasse le haut de la tête de Dean en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

"Tu es tellement beau Dean Winchester." Murmure Sam. "Je déteste ce que j'aurais à te faire..."

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **.**

La chanson est Hey Jude des Beatles

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **yumi-elfeuw** **: J'avoue Bobby à la classe. et Sam, bin...ça avance ... lentement. Merci pour le commentaire. **

**Angelyoru:** **Je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre... sauf le dernier paragraphe... Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **narutine:** **J'espère que cette suite te plaira, merci pour tous tes commentaires, et comme je l'ai dit ne t'en fait pas tout sera traduit jusqu'au bout.**


	11. Chapter 11

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **.**

Le wendigo avait enlevé son frère. Sam se fichait pas mal du garçon ou de toute autre personne de cette misérable planète. Sa seule préoccupation était Dean Winchester. Il y a encore une seconde, son frère se trouvait près de lui, et maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait fallu que Dean aille jouer les super-héros. Maintenant le monstre l'avait eu et il ne pouvait pas le retrouver.

"Dean!" Hurle Sam.

Pas de réponse.

La colère ne cesse de monter en lui. Qui ose éloigner Dean du futur roi de l'enfer?! Il prend une profonde respiration pour tenter de se calmer. Il trouvera Dean. Il doit juste se concentrer un peu. S'énerver en restant sur place n'arrangera rien.

Un instant.

Il sent le sang.

En suivant l'odeur, il conduit la femme à ce qui semble être un abri abandonné. Et cet endroit les mène vers une sorte de donjon souterrain, où Sam trouve son frère, inconscient, enchaîné au plafond. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, plein de sueur et son visage est écorché. Il y a du sang sur son t-shirt. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sam aurait trouvé ça chaud, mais à cet instant, ça le mettait en colère, au-delà de l'imaginable.

"Dean." Sam appelle en secouant son frère. "Dean?"

Dean commence à remuer légèrement. "Sammy...?" Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Hey Dean. Hey, je suis là." Il coupe la corde avec son couteau portatif pour libérer son frère. Dean titube un moment, mais Sam est là pour l'aide, en enroulant un bras fort autour de lui pour le stabiliser. La femme, de son coté, s'inquiète pour son frère Tommy, auparavant disparu. Honnêtement, Sam n'en avait rien à faire, ni de cette idiote, ni de sa famille inutile. Dean était en vit, dans ses bras et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

 **...**

Lorsque cette fille embrasse Dean sur la joue, Sam sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il ressent l'envie profonde de déchiqueter son faible corps d'humain.

"Le mien." Lui grogne Sam.

"Tu as dit quelque chose, Sammy?" Demande Dean.

"Viens." Sam répond rapidement. "On doit retourner chez Bobby, avant que les flics décident de poser plus de questions. Aller viens Dean."

"Tu as raison." Dit Dean en souriant. "Tu n'es pas bête Sammy."

Le prince de l'enfer sent une pincée de joie et de fierté dans son coeur au commentaire. Oh, Dean a le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu et ses yeux sont tellement scintillent.

Les yeux de Sam s'élargissent à cette pensée.

"Oh non..." Murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Est-il amoureux de Dean Winchester?

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **yumi-elfeuw** **: Voyons voir ce que tu penses de celui-ci. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ce chapitre, surtout la fin. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **narutine:** **J'ai mis beaucoup de temps cette fois, mais comme promis voilà la suite. Et oui, j'adore les fics où Sam prend les devants. Merci pour le commentaires.**

 **lalala1995:** **J'avoue que niveau tendresse, on est servit. Dean est tellement mignon. C'est assez court, mais j'espère quand même que ça te plaira. Merci pour le commentaires.**

 **Callisto111: ****J'avoue, vu où on est arrivé, ça va pas être facile. J'adore Sam en mode badass. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour le commentaires.**

 **Diri-chan:** **J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour le commentaires.**


	12. Chapter 12

Titre original: **Prodigal son**

Auteur: **castielsbrokendean**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **.**

Alors qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour pour aller au motel, le téléphone de Dean commence à sonner. Sam baisse la radio tandis que l'aîné fouille dans sa poche. Il trouve enfin le téléphone et prend une profonde respiration en découvrant le nom de son interlocuteur.

PAPA.

"Qui est-ce?"

"P-p-papa." Répond Dean.

"Tu veux que je réponde pour toi?" Propose Sam.

"Non." Dit Dean. "Je vais le faire." Sur ce, il presse le bouton vers pour répondre.

"Fils." Résonne la voix de John.

"Oui."

"J'aimerais qu'on se voit quelque part pour parler. Où es-tu?" Demande John.

"Heu." Dean regarde vers Sam. "S-sammy, o-on est où ex-exacte-tement?"

"Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé?" Questionne Sam.

"I-i-i-il veut s-savoir où on est."

"Non. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Donne-moi le téléphone." Dit Sam.

Dean considère l'idée un moment. C'était soit laisser Sam gérer ça, soit parler à son père et faire une crise d'angoisse. _Encore_. Il tend le téléphone à son frère.

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir où nous sommes?" Demande Sam au téléphone.

 _Waw, Sam, tellement agréable. Tu as vraiment d'excellentes manières. N'est-ce pas?_ Pense Dean. Mais bien sûr il se garde bien de le dire à voie haute. En dirait que Sam est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il s'agit de parler à leur père. Dean n'avait pas prévu de se faire tuer par son petit frère avec des pouvoirs psychiques flippant sur son agenda, ce matin.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds au téléphone de ton frère?" Demande John d'un ton tranchant.

"C'est mon frère et je m'inquiète pour lui. Contrairement à certains." Réplique Sam, la voie dégoulinante de venin.

"Je m'inquiète pour mon fils." Proteste John.

"J'en suis sûr." Sam continue doucement. "L'abus est la plus belle façon de prouver son amour."

"Sam. Tu changes de ton avec moi mon garçon." Averti John.

"Pourquoi ça?" Il continue, glaciale. "Tu ne me donne pas d'ordre. Ni à moi, ni à Dean. Tu lui as fait trop de mal, il a peur de presque tout!"

"Peut-être que je regrette ce qui s'est passé, Sam! Arrête d'agir comme si tu savais tout, parce que ce n'est pas le cas! Tu es devenu un sale gose mal élevé!" Cri John.

"Excuse-moi?" Le ton de Sam est plus que glacial. Le feu brûle dans ses veines. Il sent ses yeux devenir noir. "Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas un gosse mal élevé! Mon père m'a éduqué correctement parce qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut le meilleur pour moi!"

"Et tu l'embrasses probablement sur la bouche lui aussi. Ce n'est pas ton père!"

"Au moins quand je le fais, ce n'est pas du viol!"

"S-SAMMY! P-P-PAPA! A-A-ARRETEZ!" Dean hurle en appuyant violemment sur le frein. Les pneus crisent et l'impala s'arrête d'un coup. Quand Sam tourne la tête pour regarder son frère, il voit les larmes sur son visage. Dean se tire les cheveux et se tape la tête contre le volant. Ses ongles grattent ses avant-bras, laissant des marques de griffures sur sa peau. Quelque ligne minces et sanglante apparaissent là où il se griffe trop fort. Il sanglote en criant des phrases qui n'ont aucun de sens.

"A-ARRETEZ CA! ARRETEZ CA! A-ARRETEZ! ARRETEZ! ARRETEZ! Les cris de Dean commencent finalement à avoir du sens. "ARRETEZ D-D-D-DE CRIER! A-ARRETEZ DE C-C-CRIER! ARRETEZ ARRETEZ ARRETEZ!"

"Est-ce que c'est Dean qui crie comme ça?" Demande calmement John.

"Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu ne t'en est jamais préoccupé avant, pourquoi tu le ferais maintenant?"

Click

Dean n'arrêt pas de crier ces même mots et d'autres qui n'ont pas de sens, encore et encore. Personne ne parle plus, mais il continue à crier. Dean tremble comme un frêle arbre en plein ouragan. Il prend de grandes bouffées d'aire et exalte des respirations profondes. Il continue aussi de s'arracher les cheveux et de se gratter les bras.

"Dean." Dit doucement Sam. "Dean, hey, c'est moi. C'est Sammy." Dean ne cesse de crier. Une nouvelle ligne de sang apparaît sur son bras.

"Allé Dean. S'il te plaît, calme toi." Murmure Sam. La panique grimpe lentement en lui. Quelqu'un finirait par entendre un homme adulte crier et pleurer dans une impala garée sur le bas côté de la route. Et ça ne serait bon pour personne.

"Viens là bébé." Les mots ont glissé de la bouche de Sam avec une telle facilité, qu'il ne se rend pas compte de les avoir prononcés; et apparemment Dean non plus, car il se rapproche de son frère et enterre son visage dans sa poitrine. Ses cris se calment progressivement pour devenir des respirations profondes. Sam passe doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Je sais. Je sais. Je suis là. Tu n'auras plus jamais à le revoir."

Dean prend une respiration tremblante. "S-Sa-Sam-my."

"Shut. Dors. Je vais conduire." Répond le plus jeune. Il claque des doigts et se retrouve du coté conducteur, avec son aîné désormais sur le siège passager. Sam entrelace leurs doigts ensemble. Dean regarde leurs mains dans la confusion et Sam suit le mouvement. Le plus âgé ressert timidement sa main, s'accrochant au bras de son frère. Ses yeux se ferment lentement et, après un moment, il s'endort.

 **...**

Dean ouvre les yeux quelques heures plus tard, pour trouver la nuit tombée. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de mou et des doigts lui grattaient gentiment les cheveux. Dean ne trouve pas la force de s'extirper, comme il l'aurait habituellement fait. S'il était un chat, il aurait ronronné comme un fou. Il devait toujours être dans la voiture, car il reconnait les faibles vrombissement du moteur de l'impala. La radio jouait à voix basse une station de rock moderne. Normalement, Dean aurait fait un commentaire du genre 'ado gothique', mais il se retient et écoute. Il entend une voix profonde mais mélodieuse qui suivait humblement la chanson.

"Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

Il jette un coup d'oeil et remarque quelque chose.

HO MON DIEU, IL ETAIT COUCHE SUR LES GENOUX DE SAM.

Au pasage, la voix de Sam était vraiment apaisante.

"Tu es tellement beau." Il entend Sam lui murmurer. Son visage devient automatiquement très rouge.

"Et je pense que tu aimes bien que je t'appelle bébé." Continu Sam. "Je sais aussi que tu es réveillé."

Dean sent son cœur louper un battement et son estomac se nouer.

"Mais ça va." Lui assure Sam. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, Dean Winchester, et je n'aime pas ce sentiment." Dean est perplexe. Quel sentiment?

Sam soupir. "Tout sera bientôt fini, Dean." Il monte un peu le volume de la radio et rapproche Dean de lui. Ce dernier n'émet aucune protestation et enroule prudemment son bras autour de son frère. Puis il referme ses yeux et se laisse aller en écoutant battre le cœur son cadet.

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Alors en fait je me suis trompés, j'avais republié le chapitre 10 à la place du 11. Mais c'est réparé je pense que tu devrais revoir le 11. Erreur de ma part désolé. En tout cas merci pour le commentaires.**

 **narutine:** **On est bien d'accord. Merci pour le commentaires.**

 **BluElectre:** **Moi aussi j'adore voir Dean comme ça. et vive le wincest. Merci pour le commentaires.**

 **geeketteenserie:** **Je pourrais pas te donner de réponse mais je t'avouerais que j'aimerais bien. Merci pour le commentaires.**


	13. Annonce

**Annonce**

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura malheureusement pas de suite à cette version de l'histoire. Je dis bien cette version. Je m'explique, l'auteur n'était pas satisfait de son travail, il a donc décidé de réécrir sa fic. Vu qu'il n'y a pas de fin à cette version et que je suis mot pour mot le travail original de l'auteur, je retraduirais donc les nouveaux chapitres.

Depuis le début de l'histoire, le style de l'auteur a beaucoup évolué, l'histoire restera fondamentalement la même (à quelques détails près), mais écrite dans un meilleur style et où l'auteur s'efforcera de mieux respecter les caractères des personnages.

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais supprimer tous les chapitres de cette version et y mettre la nouvelle ou si je vais complètement supprimer le fic et en recréer une autre...

Je m'excuse sincèrement pour cet imprévu. Cette fic est la première que j'ai commandé à écrire et je me suis lancé dedans sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été terminée. Je ferais mon maximum pour suivre le travail de l'auteur et finir la fic en même temps que lui.

Merci de votre compréhension.


End file.
